Shadow's Smile
by Natoya
Summary: Sometimes something so bad happens to someone that when they die, they can not rest. Then the crow brings that person back, to set the wrong things right. YYXY yaoi puzzleshipping Crow adaptation
1. Tragedy

Natoya: Hi all and welcome to my newest fic.

Yugi: This one is sad.

Yami: /grumbles/

Natoya: **Yes, this fic is sad. This fic will make you cry. This fic has violence, blood, mentions of rape, torture, and other stuff not suitable for little eyes. So if you don't like that stuff, please don't read this fic.**

Yugi: Alright, onto the fic!

Yami: Natoya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the movie The Crow.

Natoya: Enjoy the fic everyone!

**_Special note: This story is dedicated to Larka. Larka, I know you've been looking forward to this one, so here it is. /smiles/ I hope you like it!_**

_

* * *

_

**_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back, to put the wrong things right._**

* * *

Officer Joey Wheeler arrived on the scene after most of the cops and paramedics had already arrived. He got out of his car, slamming the door behind him and made his way to the front door of the little shop. Joey noted with displeasure the blood on the floor in front of him, trailing up into the apartment. He walked up the stairs, knowing that whatever waited for him up there wasn't going to be good. One more gore infested scene for Joey to have to deal with. Damn, he hated Halloween. This was when all the bad guys struck.

Joey reached the landing and looked around. Cops and paramedics swarmed the place that had been thoroughly destroyed. Pictures were knocked off the walls, glass littered the floor, and still more blood. The couch was ripped in many places, looking like someone had taken a knife to it and just tore the thing to pieces, the end result looking like cheap vandalism. Joey's eyes raked over the some of the pictures still half-hanging from the wall. Through the glass that was spider-webbed across the picture, Joey could make out a pair, two men smiling at whoever was taking the picture. Bright smiles and twinkling eyes, no clue whatsoever that tragedy was around the corner.

Joey continued on his way, past all the people to the second set of stairs. He followed those up to the next story, noting that there was even more blood on this level. He gulped and continued. So this was where all the bad stuff had happened...

Joey walked into a bedroom to see a couple cops standing over a body on the floor lying in a pool of blood. Across the room the paramedics were working desperately on a smaller male who was breathing harshly, his wheezing and strangled breaths making Joey feel a little anxious about his possibility of survival. Joey stepped carefully past the cops and the one lone female forensics specialist working over the body on the floor. Joey shivered as he caught sight of crimson eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Next to the paramedics working on the battered and bleeding boy was a cop ahead of Joey in rank. Seto Kaiba was his name and he took his job seriously. His blue eyes were trained on the boy, and he only glanced up when Joey lightly bumped him to get his attention. Kaiba nodded once in greeting, turning his attention back down to the floor. Joey watched the paramedic work an oxygen mask onto the boy's face. His face was a mess of bruises and his clothes were torn and covered in blood. Joey gulped down the bile that rose in his throat. God, how could people do this to each other? From the looks of this boy in the pictures Joey saw, he seemed too happy and carefree, not one to harm anyone or deserve to be harmed.

"What are you thinking, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"That whoever did this deserves to rot in hell. This is just sick. One dead and another near death. What kind of sick asshole breaks into people's homes and does this to someone?" Joey asked, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"There are a lot of sick bastards in this town who get pleasure out of this sort of thing. It's not our job though to sit here and gripe about the unfairness of it all. Our job is to track them down and nail their asses." Kaiba replied.

"Who are the victims?" Joey asked.

"Yugi Motou and Atemu Sennen. From the looks of it, Yugi was beaten and raped, but he survived. The other one wasn't so lucky. Shot twice and stabbed once. We found a knife on the floor beside him; he probably managed to pull the thing out before he was shot. Motou's not looking so good though; the paramedics aren't sure he's going to survive much longer." Kaiba explained, glancing at the still body lying by the bed.

"Damn. This night just gets better and better." Joey said sarcastically. Something on the desk caught his eye and he pulled a glove out of his pocket and put it on so he wouldn't get prints on whatever it was. He picked it up and read it. Joey's eyes softened and he cursed again, holding it out to Kaiba, who took it with his own gloved hand.

"Well, I'll be. Our victims were together." Kaiba commented. The thing in his hand was a wedding invitation with the names of the victims on it. It was addressed to someone named Anzu Mazaki.

"They were going to be married. The wedding was in two days, according to that invite." Joey said.

"That's a real shame. And the day after Halloween, no less. I guess no one really gets married near Halloween, huh, Wheeler?" Kaiba said, handing Joey back the invite, ignoring the seething glare the blond sent him for his comment. One of the paramedics rose to his feet then, walking up to Kaiba.

"We have to move him. If we don't get him to the hospital now, his chances of survival will drop further." The paramedic said, his voice strained and tired.

"Go. We're about done here anyway." Kaiba replied. The paramedic nodded gratefully and they began to load the boy onto a gurney. The body of the other man was also being loaded onto a gurney for its own journey to an ambulance, where after the ride he would be taken to the morgue. Joey followed the gurney with the pale skinned boy on it downstairs. As they made it to the front door, Joey heard a shout. He turned, his eyes widening when he beheld a little blonde haired girl with pigtails running towards him, a teddy bear held fast to her chest.

"Yugi! Yugi!" She cried, tears now brimming in her vividly green eyes as she reached the gurney and saw who it was lying on it. Joey reached out a hand to her, not knowing if he was trying to comfort her or push her away, but she shoved the hand away to take the bloody pale one of the boy on the gurney.

"Atemu..." Joey barely heard the word that Yugi suddenly croaked out. He leaned down over him, his honey eyes now searching dulled amethyst. "Atemu..." Yugi tried again, and this time Joey heard the word.

"Yeah?" Joey asked.

"Where's Atemu...? Is he okay...?" Yugi asked softly, his voice strained. Joey felt his heart sink. Did Yugi not know Atemu was dead?

"Uh... Don't worry about him, okay? Just relax." Joey said, choosing not to tell him of his lover's demise. That might have killed him right there.

"Tell Atemu... Tell Atemu to take care...of Rebecca... Please..." Yugi said, his words dying off to a harsh whisper. The little girl beside him burst into tears, her sobs racking her entire body. Joey laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell him." Joey promised. Joey felt tears burn his eyes when Yugi gave him the best grateful smile he could, his eyes flickering to the little girl's eyes. Then the paramedics finished loading him into the ambulance and the doors shut. The ambulance was off in a second, its sirens wailing into the night. Joey looked down at the little girl. She clutched her teddy bear and looked up at him. Joey tried not to notice that a small patch of blood now stained the bear's fur from where she had held it when she let go of Yugi's hand to grab her bear again.

"You're Rebecca, aren't you?" Joey asked. The girl nodded.

"Yugi and Atemu... They watch after me since my mom is never home. Or they did." Her eyes held Joey's and he could feel the sadness pouring off of her. "You lied to Yugi about Atemu, didn't you? Atemu's dead." Rebecca said. Joey gulped.

"Yeah." He replied. Rebecca looked down at her bear.

"And Yugi's going to die too, isn't he?" Rebecca asked, her voice breaking.

"Now we don't know that. Yugi will be fine." Joey told her, trying to comfort her. Rebecca looked up at him again, and Joey could swear those eyes looked older then the little girl to whom they belonged, as if she had seen things a girl her age shouldn't have seen, even before this night.

"If Yugi thought he was going to make it, he wouldn't have asked you to ask Atemu to look after me. Only people who know they're going to die ask people to make those kinds of promises." Rebecca told him. Joey didn't know what to say. Instead he pulled her to him, wrapping her small body in a warm hug as the sky opened up and freezing cold rain began pouring down on them.

* * *

Natoya: And so ends chapter one.

Yugi: So, what's going to happen to me?

Natoya: You have to wait to find out, though if any of you have seen the movie, then you know.

Yami: What the crap!? You killed me!?

Natoya: Uh... Yeah. I did. /smiles sweetly/

Yami: Why you-!

Yugi: /grabs Yami/ Don't hurt her! You'll find out more next chapter!

Natoya: Yes indeedy you will!

Yugi: Now please review!

Natoya: See you guys next chapter! /waves/


	2. Alive Again

Hi all! Welcome to chapter two of my new story, Shadow's Smile. Not my usual author's notes, but oh well. /smiles/ I'm sure Yami and Yugi will forgive me. /chuckles/ Anyway, some things to say... Thanks to Cheyenne for once again being my super special awesome beta. She does so much for me, and I luff her very much for it. She's so super awesome, and a very good friend. /huggles Cheyenne/ Thank you, very very much. /smiles/

My second thing to address. Warnings. I posted warnings in chapter one, but I thought I'd do it again. Yay. Your warnings are for blood, violence, language, mentions of rape, mentions of alcohol and drug use, character deaths, and yeah, any other thing not suitable for little eyes, except for sex scenes. There will be no lemons in this story. Actually, there won't be anything past kissing and possibly groping in this story. It's a sad story, one that will make you cry (Luff you Cheyenne! /hands her another tissue box and giggles nervously/), so break out your tissue boxes. If you've seen the movie, you know what happens. Don't hate on me for anything that happens during the story; know that what happens is for a reason, mostly to keep the plot going, so please, don't hate on me for killing off your fav character, in the event that might occur. If you don't like any of the things stated above, please don't read this fic. You have been warned. Any mental trama that may follow if you ignore my warnings will be your fault and not mine. This is a tragedy/drama/angst fic people. Expect blood and deaths. Rest assured though, I will try to give you a somewhat happy ending. And if you've seen the movie, then you know what I'm talking about.

Alrighty then, I suppose that's enough of that. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the movie The Crow, starring Brandon Lee. I also don't own the original idea for the mental speech of the bird; the idea for that came from a Crow book. So I don't own that either. So no suing!!!

_**

* * *

**_

A building gets torched; all that is left is ashes. I used to think that was true about everything. Families, friends, feelings... But now I know, that sometimes, if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together... Nothing can keep them apart.

* * *

_**One year later**_

* * *

A crow cawed, the sound echoing through the graveyard. Rebecca walked solemnly down a worn path, a bundle of red and white roses in her hands. She looked back when she heard the s-ound, her green eyes surveying the area around her. Shaking her head, Rebecca turned back and continued on her way. She stepped off the path a moment later, continuing on past other graves. She saw what she was after then, the two tall tombstones poking out of the wet ground. It was raining this night, the precipitation trickling off the little yellow raincoat Rebecca was wearing.

"Hey, Atemu. Hey, Yugi." Rebecca said softly, kneeling on the ground. The moist water that had soaked into the darkened soil began to soak through the jeans she was wearing, but Rebecca didn't care. She laid the white roses in front of Yugi's grave, and she put the red ones in front of Atemu's. Her eyes began to water as she thought back to the lonely year she spent alone. With her mother never around and her only two friends taking up residence in the Domino Cemetery, Rebecca had spent the first few months walking around aimlessly day after day. Her mother never cared whether she was there or not, her time taken up with her new boyfriend, Valon Something-or-Other.

Rebecca was found on her wanderings one day by Joey Wheeler, one of the cops who had been there on the scene and had spent the later of the night trying to comfort her before he headed to the hospital to check on Yugi. He was also the one who broke the tragic news of Yugi's death to her. The two sort of became friends after Joey had found her wandering with nowhere to really go, and Joey took care of her, buying her food when she was hungry and had no money, and giving her a place to stay when her mother forgot about her and locked her out of the house.

Rebecca had also changed a lot, starting from the time she became friends with Joey. She had gotten glasses after Joey figured out she could barely see without them. She had told him she couldn't afford a pair, but he had gifted her with some for her birthday and she had never been happier. It was also the first time anyone other than Yugi or Atemu had cared about her birthday. She also stopped carrying around her teddy bear and started dressing a little older. She had a few new pairs of jeans and couple of cute tops thanks to Joey, but she didn't let him give her everything all the time. She did odd jobs around town, sometimes; to try and earn money so she could buy her own clothes. Just thinking of the honey-eyed cop made Rebecca smile.

"You guys would like Joey. He's sweet. He takes care of me." Rebecca removed her glasses and wiped at her eyes, getting rid of both her tears and the rain water that had leaked into her eyes. She put her glasses back on then, reaching out a hand to gently touch Yugi's tombstone.

"I miss you guys so much. I wish you were still here." Rebecca said softly. "I was looking forward to your wedding. Too bad I never got to wear that dress you picked out for me, Yugi. It made me so mad that you had picked pink, but I dealt with it because it was for you." Rebecca choked up, her tears falling harder down her cheeks as she rubbed her hand lovingly over Yugi's stone.

"I remember Atemu laughed at me when I modeled the dress for you; it was because I wouldn't stop frowning or complaining. But you just laughed too and told me how cute I looked. God, I loved you guys so much. You were my family." Rebecca intoned, her voice holding a desolate sadness over the passing of the two men that had played such a big part in her life. She rose to her feet then and wiped her jeans off, but it did little good. The mud had already stained the blue material.

"I have to go, now. I'll come back and visit again real soon." Rebecca said softly, reached down and lightly touching Atemu's tombstone. She jumped when a crow landed on top of the headstone, startling her with its presence as well as with the loud cawing noise it let out. Rebecca raised a blonde eyebrow at it. "What are you, the night watchman? I'm going already, geez." Rebecca turned and started to walk away, but then she turned back. The bird was still there, watching her.

"Bye," Rebecca whispered, talking to the bird. The bird cawed again and flapped its wings, taking off. Rebecca watched it go before she began down the path.

* * *

"Yee-haw!!!" A brown-haired man with goggles on his head jumped off of the counter to the floor, his boots making a thudding noise when he hit. Another man, a blond-haired man with huge muscles, lit a cigarette and took a puff, looking back at his other two comrades. He made an annoyed noise and flicked some ashes onto the ground. Another man with light maroon-colored hair was busy trying to attach a small device to one of the arcade machines in the room. There was yet another person in the room with them, a younger boy sitting on the counter, glasses high on his nose and a head full of green hair cut into a bowl shape.

"Quit goofing off, Valon. If you want to see Mai tonight, you'll get this shit done." The blond-haired man said. The man in the goggles turned, frowning at him.

"Man, Raphael; you sure know how to ruin a man's good time!" Valon groaned.

"Shut up, Valon! Help me with this, would you?" The maroon-haired male called. Valon turned and headed for the arcade machine, kicking at the ground. The boy sitting on the counter snickered, causing Valon to shoot him a nasty glare.

"Better do what the Boss says, Valon." He said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice. Valon grimaced. That voice hurt his ears. Why exactly was it that they had to put up with the little twerp? Weevil was useless to them.

"I'm coming, Alister." Valon grumbled. Raphael smirked and took another puff of his cigarette. Tonight was going smoothly so far, something Raphael was very proud of. Dartz would be very pleased with them. All the fires reported tonight were fires that Raphael and his group had started. So far they had started a total of fifteen infernos, all in different locations around the city. Raphael looked to where Alister and Valon were now strapping more devices to some more of the machines. Weevil was being his usual useless self, his tiny legs swinging back and forth as he used a knife to carve something into the counter top.

"Why doesn't Weevil ever help set these things up?" He heard Alister mumble. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up, boys. Ten minutes till explosion." Raphael said.

"Man, I love blowing things to smithereens!" Valon whooped, smacking Alister on the back. Alister grunted and shot Valon a glare.

"Can you not do that!?" Alister snapped.

"Don't be a pansy." Raphael said, flicking his cigarette onto the ground.

"Asshole," Alister grumbled as he marched past Raphael to get outside. Raphael managed to punch him on the arm as he passed just for good measure. Alister yelped and glared at him, rubbing his sore arm. Valon let out a hoot and jumped on Alister, tumbling both of them out the door. Weevil then hopped off the counter and followed them outside, closing his switchblade and pocketing it. Raphael rolled his eyes and followed them, heading for the black car parked just out front. He got in the driver's seat and looked out the window, seeing Alister and Valon still rolling around on the ground. Weevil was climbing into the back seat while the other two continued to fight. Raphael honked the horn impatiently, making both men jump and scramble to their feet. Valon hopped in through the open window as Alister got in the back seat next to Weevil. Raphael tore down the street, ignoring Alister's yelp as he flopped over onto Weevil.

"Hey! Get off, Alister!" Weevil sneered, pushing at the maroon haired man. Alister shot him a glare and punched him, making the green haired boy yelp loudly. Valon laughed and began to cheer.

"Go faster mate! Show me what this darling can do!" Valon shouted. Raphael grinned and gunned it, the tires screeching and leaving skid marks on the road. Raphael passed by a small shop still covered with yellow police tape and visions of what happened there flashed through his mind. A smile made its way onto his face as he imagined the frightened face of the tri-color haired boy he and the others had been instructed to take out by their boss. It was such a shame the poor kid had to fight back when the boss wanted to take control of his shop and evict him and his lover. Fighting back is what got him and his boyfriend killed. The boy vanished from his mind an instant later. The dead were the dead and there was no point dwelling on it, even if the kill had been fun.

From somewhere behind them, Raphael heard a loud boom, and it brought a smirk to his lips.

* * *

Rebecca turned and began walking down another road, one that she knew would take her to a warm dry place where a hot meal waited for her. She found the apartment building with no problem, climbing the stairs to get to the next level. Her rain coat was sopping wet and she was so cold, but she knew she would be warm soon. She found the door to the apartment she wanted and rapped loudly on the door. She waited, shivering, for Joey to answer his door. She heard some noise coming from inside and then the door opened.

"Hey, Squirt. Come on in. It's soup tonight." Joey greeted her. Rebecca smiled.

"Soup, huh?" She replied, stepping inside and taking off her rain coat. "Perfect meal for such a cold rainy night."

"Yeah, I figured you'd appreciate it. Thought you'd be walking around in this weather. What were you up to?" Joey asked as he took her rain coat and hung it up on the hall tree by the door. Rebecca wrapped her arms around her body and shivered some more, following Joey into the kitchen.

"I went and visited Yugi and Atemu." Rebecca replied. "I put some fresh flowers on their graves. I thought they'd like that. They always liked roses." Joey's honey eyes flickered to her, a brief flash of sadness going through his eyes as he dipped some soup into a bowl for her. Rebecca sat at the table and Joey placed the bowl of hot soup in front of her, handing her a spoon a moment later.

"I'm sure they liked that. I bet they look forward to your visits." Joey told her. Rebecca smiled sadly.

"I'd hope so. I'd like to think that they hear me, wherever they are, even if they can't reply." Rebecca said. Joey sat down in front of her and began to eat again.

"You could think of them as your guardian angels. Always watching you. Making sure you keep out of trouble." Joey said, winking at her. Rebecca smiled and let out a laugh. Joey grinned. It made him so happy to be able to make her laugh. It was a nice sound, one he didn't have the pleasure of hearing on a daily basis.

"I'll bet." Rebecca agreed. They ate in silence after that, not that it was an uncomfortable silence. It was just their way. Near the end of the meal, Joey looked at her.

"Got a place to stay tonight, Squirt?" Joey asked. Rebecca stiffened.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? Mai's probably going to be with Valon again and I don't want to be alone once more..." Rebecca sighed. Joey nodded.

"Of course it's okay. You know you always have a place here. Hey, how about I take you out to get some warm pie?" Joey said. Rebecca smiled, her eyes shining brightly at Joey's words. She nodded eagerly.

"Pie sounds awesome, Joey. Thanks." Rebecca said. Joey waved it off with a chuckle.

"Anytime, kiddo. Grab your rain coat and let's go." Rebecca was off in a flash after that, hurrying into the living room. Joey got up and followed her, but as he reached for his coat, his police scanner went off. Joey cursed, listening to the transmission. Shit. There was a fire happening and they needed some backup units. Joey turned to Rebecca and flinched when he saw the sadness reflected in her green eyes.

"Go on, Joey. I'll wait here." Rebecca said.

"We'll get the pie after I come back, I promise. I won't let this interfere with our plans." Joey said. Rebecca smiled, but her smile lacked something.

"It's okay. Go. They need you out there." Rebecca assured him. Joey nodded to her and grabbed his coat, hurrying out the door.

* * *

In the cemetery, a crow cawed.

There was the brief sound of flapping wings before the little black bird landed gracefully on top of the tombstone that read Atemu Sennen. It's dark eyes flickered down to the ground, it's wings fluttering as it registered movement in the ground. The dirt began to push up and the bird flapped it's wings, almost as if the bird was excited. A bronzed hand popped out of the ground a moment later, pushing the dirt aside and creating more room. Another hand soon joined the first and soon there was a man crawling out of the hole in the ground, dragging himself a little ways across the ground until he was fully out of the hole. The crow cawed again as the man collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily as the rain poured down on him.

The man on the ground looked around, his crimson eyes wild and confused. He let out a pained cry, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, trying to curl up into a ball and disappear. Where was he? How did he get here? What had happened to him? So many questions raced through his mind and he had no answers at all for any of them. The crow landed beside him and cawed, causing crimson eyes to snap open and look at the tiny bird.

"Wha...?" The word came out as a hoarse whisper. "What... are you...?" The crow cawed again and flapped its wings.

_Get up, Atemu... Get up... You have things you need to do._It was almost as if the bird was speaking to him, although that notion was absurd. Birds couldn't talk. Atemu... Was his name Atemu? He didn't remember.

_Come on... Get up... There are those out there who need punishment for what they've done._Atemu closed his eyes, clasping his hands over his ears. He didn't want to believe a bird was talking to him. He just wanted to lay there. It was too painful to move, to think. And who needed punishment anyways? He didn't remember anything, not even who he was.

_It will come back to you. Just look over there._The crow cawed again and took flight, landing a few feet away on another tombstone. Atemu slowly got to his feet, turning to look at where the bird had landed. Atemu's eyes widened when saw the name inscribed on the stone. Yugi Motou... No... That name rang bells, familiar bells. A flash of amethyst colored eyes swam before his vision and Atemu shook his head rapidly, clearing his head. Atemu looked beside the stone, at the one with the giant hole in front of it, the one he had come out of. Atemu Sennen... No. No, no, no... No!!! Atemu let out a scream, clasping his hands over his ears again as he violently hit his knees. It was too much! He couldn't be dead! He couldn't! It was suddenly clear to him who he was, as much as he wanted to deny it. The crow cawed, bringing Atemu's attention back to it.

"Why!? Why did you bring me back!?" Atemu cried to it.

_It was the only way. The only way to get justice._ The bird gave an almost annoyed flap of jet black wings.

"Justice?" Atemu echoed.

_There are things you need to do, people who need to be punished for what they've done. Come on, Atemu. I'll help you._ That strange voice sounded again in his head and Atemu whimpered.

"You'll really help me?" Atemu murmured. "How? You're just a bird."

_I can find them. Get up, Atemu. It's time to go. _Atemu rose to his feet, his eyes trained on the bird. The bird let out another caw and took flight. Atemu cast one more despondent look to the headstones before turning and following the bird as it flew out of the cemetery.

* * *

Natoya: And that marks the end of chapter two!

Yami: /glares/ How dare you leave us out of the author notes!

Yugi: /sniffles/ And not only that, but she killed me too!

Yami: Aibou, she killed me off last chapter.

Yugi: Yeah, but at least she brought you back!

Yami: /sweatdrop/

Natoya: I'm sorry! /huggles both/ See, I put you in the end notes!

Yami: /huffs/ Oh well, review people! Please?

Yugi: Yes, please review! We want to know what you thought!

Natoya: See you next chapter! /waves/


	3. Memories

Natoya: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter three! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Yugi: /sniffs/ I can't believe you killed me. I don't even get to be in this story, do I?

Natoya: You're in the story! In flashbacks...

Yami: /glares hotly at the authoress/ And what about me?

Yugi: At least you came back. /huffs/

Natoya: And you have a pet bird. That can talk. I wish I had a talking bird.

Yami: Then get yourself a parrot!!!

Natoya: Hey! Do not make me sick Shakai on you! I'll do it!

Yugi: Who's Shakai?

Natoya: My new plot bunny. Tavi gave her to me. /smiles/

Shakai: /hops in and sits next to the authoress/

Natoya: Good little bunny.

Yami: Uh... Right. How about we get started now, eh?

Yugi: Natoya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Crow starring Brandon Lee, or the song Burn by The Cure.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!! /waves with one hand and pets Shakai with the other/

Yami: /eyes the bunny warily as her eyes begin to glow red.../

**Warning: Warnings are all the same guys. Blood, violence, mentions of rape, alcohol references, etc... all stuff not suited for little eyes. If you don't like it, don't read it. I've warned you, so any resulting mental trama is your fault.**

* * *

Atemu trudged through the streets, arms wrapped tightly around his body as he shivered, the rain still pouring down heavily on him. It was so freaking cold and he didn't know how to make the cold stop. All he wanted right now was to get warm. His eyes were trained upwards, looking for the black bird he'd seen following around this whole time. He had no idea where the bird was taking him, but he trusted it for some reason he didn't understand. The bird cawed loudly, and Atemu's gaze flickered down, staring at a small building across the street from where he was.

Yellow police tape covered the building. Several of the windows were smashed, glass still littering the ground in front of said windows. The door to what looked like the shop area was falling off its hinges, hanging off to the side. Atemu felt a huge wave of sadness wash over him and before he knew it, he was walking inside the shop. Glass crunched under his feet as he went through the shop. It was as if he had no control over his body and it was taking him wherever it chose. Atemu reached a shaky hand out and grasped the door handle, pulling open the door at the back of the shop by the counter. A flight of stairs were what met his eyes when he opened the door. Atemu began to walk up the stairs, the crow flying in ahead of him, forcing Atemu to duck his head as it flew by.

Atemu reached the landing and looked around. There were patches of dark red on the carpet, and Atemu immediately averted his eyes. He continued to walk, somehow knowing where it was he wanted to go now. Something suddenly crunched under his foot, and Atemu looked down. A picture in a broken frame was lying under his foot. Atemu stepped back and knelt down, reaching for the picture, not caring about the broken glass that could prick him as he picked it up. He studied the faces; one was of a brightly smiling tan skinned youth with crimson eyes. This was... him? Atemu's gaze flickered to the person next to him and those same vivid amethyst eyes that assaulted his vision in the cemetery stared up at him from the smiling face of the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

_Ahhhhhh!!! Please, someone help me!_ Atemu let out a cry and dropped the picture as the distant echo of a frightened voice sounded in his head. Flashes of scenes began to go off behind his eyes, tearing another cry from his throat. Atemu rose to his feet, reliving that night in a weird sense of deja vu. He hurried to the staircase at the back of the living room, that same frightened voice continuing to shout pleas for help in his head. He tore up the stairs, finding the room he was looking for and kicked the door in. Or, at least the him in his head did. The door in actuality was no longer there. Atemu's eyes took in the sight of the bedroom he and the amethyst-eyed boy had shared.

_Atemu!! Atemu, no!_ The voice in his head screamed and pain shot through Atemu's chest. He hit his knees, remembering why his chest had hurt so badly. A man... More flashes went off behind his eyes. A man... No, four of them... Three of them, their hands were on his lover, pulling at his clothes and laughing at his screams. The fourth one was rummaging through the desk drawers and smashing picture frames.

_**Yugi's eyes were wide with terror as he beheld the knife jutting from his lover's chest, the maroon haired man that had thrown it laughing as it hit its target. In the background, a high pitched and annoying laugh came from the green haired boy as he turned to watch, his eyes glinting behind his glasses. Yugi screamed his name, and Atemu knew he had to do something. His lover was in trouble and he had to help. Atemu pulled the knife from his chest, screaming in pain with the effort it took. The maroon haired man tsked and his brown haired companion took out a gun.**_

_**"Atemu!! Look out!" Yugi screamed, thrashing in the grip of a huge muscled blond haired man. Why? Why was this happening? What were those men even doing here? The blond hit Yugi harshly across the face, enticing a yelp of pain from the boy.**_

Yugi... Atemu shakily rose to his feet, imitating what the him in his head had done. He took a few steps forward and his body jerked.

_**Atemu looked down at the bullet hole in his stomach, now pumping red fluid from it just as the wound in his chest was doing. Atemu's strength was rapidly fading, but he had to help Yugi. Yugi needed him. Yugi let out another scream as the blond tore his boxers off. Fury made Atemu stronger and he took another step forward. The maroon haired man just smiled and the brown haired man raised his gun again.**_

_**"Sleep well mate." The blast of the gun knocked Atemu onto his back. **_

Atemu stumbled backwards, falling onto his back. He screamed out as more visions assaulted him.

_**He stared up at the ceiling, his vision swimming with black, Yugi's screams of fear and pain still sounding throughout the room. The brown haired man and the maroon haired man were now standing over him, smirks on their faces.**_

_**"He isn't getting back up, is he, Valon?" The maroon haired man asked. There was a smash in the background, and another laugh from the green haired boy as he continued to destroy their possessions.**_

_**"Nope. He's as good as dead. Bloke can't even move anymore. Now, let's get back to our fun with that feisty little one over there." Valon replied, kicking Atemu harshly in the side. Atemu couldn't even open his mouth to cry out in pain. The last thing he heard was Yugi's loudest scream and the grunts of the blond haired man before his vision faded to black and he knew nothing more.**_

"Yugi!" Atemu screamed, getting to his feet and glancing wildly about the room. He knelt down beside the bloodstains across the room. Tears began streaming down his face as he lightly touched the bloodstains, the memory of his lover's terrified face still burned into his retinas. Those men... They had raped and hurt his little one and he hadn't been able to do anything to help him. Sobs racked his body as more things began coming back to him. He remember what he'd loved most about Yugi; his kind, sweet nature, and his bright cheery smile and the way he could make Atemu feel so loved and so at peace. He would never have harmed anyone, for any reason. He hadn't done anything to deserve that. Atemu stood and turned, punching the wall, making the partition crack and plaster fall to the ground. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He stared down at his bleeding hand, watching in amazement as the blood vanished and the knuckles healed.

_That's why you have to set it right, Atemu. Neither you nor Yugi did anything to deserve your fates._ The crow cawed from its place on the desk. Atemu was startled for a moment as his head snapped up and he turned back to the desk, his eyes meeting the bird's. The bird had been quiet for a while; Atemu had forgotten it was there. He walked over to the desk, glancing over it and seeing more broken pictures lying on it. Atemu moved the chair back and sat down, brushing his fingers over the picture of a smiling brown haired girl with vivid blue eyes. Atemu gasped as the simple touch made a vision flash behind his eyes.

%Flashback%

_**"Smile, Anzu!" Yugi chirped, holding the camera up to his eye. Atemu grinned from his place on the park bench as Anzu playfully tried to duck away from the camera, squealing in delight as she clasped her hands over her face. Every time Yugi would try to take her picture, she would do it again and turn her body in the opposite direction.**_

_**"Please, Anzu!? Just one picture!" Yugi begged. The blue eyed girl consented, striking a pose and smiling sweetly for the photograph. The shutter clicked and Yugi cheered happily. "Thanks, Anzu!" Atemu let out a laugh as Anzu then tackled Yugi, taking the camera from him and snapping pictures of him, despite Yugi's protests.**_

_**"Atemu, help me!" Yugi squealed as he and Anzu laughed, the sound echoing pleasantly through the park.**_

%End Flashback%

The vision faded the moment he removed his fingers from the picture. Anzu... Anzu was one of their friends. Yugi had met her during school, and they became inseparable. Anzu was always over, and their favourite place to go was the park. Atemu trembled as he remembered Yugi's smile that day he took that picture of Anzu. Yugi's smile always filled Atemu with warmth. Whenever he was in a bad mood, just seeing Yugi's bright smile would make any bad day perfect again.

Atemu reached out for another picture, this one of both Yugi, himself, and a small blonde haired girl with bright green eyes. Atemu touched the picture and braced himself for the onslaught he knew would come.

%Flashback%

_**"Yugi! This dress is pink! Why is it pink!?" Rebecca cried in a mortified voice as she stepped out of the bathroom. Atemu began to laugh at the frown on the little girl's face, falling onto his side on the bed when Yugi smacked him with a pillow.**_

_**"Pink goes with our color scheme, Rebecca, and you look so cute!" Yugi told her with a giggle.**_

_**"Yeah, Becky, you look adorable." Atemu chuckled. Rebecca huffed at him.**_

_**"Don't call me Becky! I hate that! And it's pink! I hate pink!" Rebecca protested with a stomp of her foot. Atemu laughed some more, wiping a stray tear from his eye.**_

_**"But you look cute!" Yugi protested too. "You'll make such a pretty flower girl; please wear the dress?" Yugi begged, pulling out the Puppy Dog Eyes. Rebecca sighed and rolled her own eyes, hopping onto the bed with Atemu and Yugi. She launched herself into Yugi's arms, the boy letting out a good natured laugh as she snuggled him.**_

_**"Fine. I'll wear the dress. But only because it's you who asked." Rebecca consented. Yugi giggled and looked at Atemu, whose eyes were shining with merriment and love as he gazed upon the man who consented to spend the rest of his life with him.**_

%End Flashback%

Rebecca... Atemu remembered her now. The sweet little girl whom he and Yugi had basically adopted as their own. She was a little spitfire that one. He and Yugi had loved her so much. They almost wished they could have truly adopted her, but they knew her mother would never consent to that, even if she truly didn't care about the girl. Atemu pulled open the desk drawer next, finding more pictures. Some were of just him and Yugi, others were of Rebecca, Rebecca and Yugi, and the three of them. There was also a picture of a brown eyed man with an arm wrapped around a red haired girl. Honda and Miho... Atemu remembered them as his fingers swept over the picture.

With every memory, Atemu's emotions rocketed upwards. Happy memories, sad memories, they were all right there in his hands. Atemu felt angry and poignant that all of this had been taken away from him and Yugi. The crow let out a caw again, flapping its wings. Atemu looked up, glancing at it. He noticed a white piece of paper in front of the bird, and he picked it up. His eyes widened when he saw it was a wedding invitation. His and Yugi's wedding... According to the date, the wedding would have been in two days. In two days, he and Yugi would have been having their one year anniversary. Atemu's rage rose again and he crumpled the invite in his hand. Anzu's name had been on the invite. An invite to a wedding none of their friends had been able to attend.

_So, everything's come back to you now, has it? _The bird's voice spoke inside his head. Atemu's gaze flickered to the bird, who fluttered its wings.

"Yes. I remember who I was, who we were. Why did this have to happen?" Atemu asked, tossing the crumpled invite to the floor.

_A wrong has been done. It's up to you to make things right._

"Make things right how? What do you want me to do?" Atemu banged his fist onto the table and scooted the chair back, rising to his feet.

_You have to make it right, by dealing justice to those who have wronged you. Only you can do this, Atemu. This is why I brought you back._

To set the wrong things right... Atemu understood now. He had a mission and he had to see it through, not only for his sake, but for Yugi's as well. His lover hadn't deserved the fate dealt to him that night, and Atemu would do everything in his power to make sure he got his revenge on the men who had done this. "How will I find them? I don't even know where to look." Atemu murmured. The crow cawed.

_I will be your eyes. Trust me, and we'll find them._ Atemu nodded. He walked to the closet and tore it open, looking for something better suited for him to wear. These ragged, rotting, dirt encrusted clothes would not do. They were falling apart. Atemu wasn't surprised to see his and Yugi's clothes were still hanging up in the closet. Atemu tore a pair of leather pants and a matching leather vest off their hangers. He quickly changed his clothes and set to work looking for some shoes. The ones he had been wearing wouldn't do either. A pair of black boots lying at the bottom of the closet solved that problem. As Atemu slipped them on, he looked up and caught sight of a small packet on the top shelf. Halloween makeup...?

_**Just paint your face, the shadows smile...**_

Atemu snatched the packet off the shelf. White and black makeup... Atemu tore the packet open and went into the bathroom connected to his and Yugi's room.

* * *

"Hey, Valon. Hey, guys." Mai Valentine said, batting her lashes as she approached the counter they were sitting at. Mai was one of the bartenders at the bar that Raphael and his goons visited regularly, and Valon had liked her, a lot. The two were lovers, and Valon couldn't seem to get enough of the blonde bartender. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her sloppily, ignoring the groans of disgust from his other three companions. When Valon let her go, Mai walked around the counter and grabbed some glasses off the back shelf. She turned around and set the glasses in front of the three men. "What can I get you boys tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd like a piece of that ass." Valon smirked. Mai giggled.

"I meant to drink, Valon." Mai said. Valon chuckled.

"Give me a beer." Raphael grunted.

"Make that two, Sweetheart," Alister said. Mai grabbed a couple beers and set them down in front of the two men. Weevil cleared his throat and Mai glanced at him, looking him up and down. She knew he wasn't old enough to drink. The little twerp was only nineteen, and she didn't care to get fired for giving alcohol to a minor, whether or not he was in Raphael's little badass gang.

"I want a beer," Weevil said, as she knew he would. She scoffed at him.

"Not gonna happen till you're twenty-one, hun. I'm not getting fired for you." She informed him, setting a glass of soda down instead. Weevil sent her a hot glare and began to drink it, not happy at all that she had once again refused his request. Damnit, he was tired of being treated like a child by that blonde-haired bitch. Valon laughed and snapped his fingers at her, getting her attention.

"Some whiskey, baby. Put ice in it." Valon said. Mai smiled and poured some whiskey from a large glass bottle into one of the smaller glasses, dropping some ice into it once she had set the bottle down on the counter. Valon took a drink, winking at Mai and making her giggle again. Raphael rolled his eyes and took a healthy swig from his beer bottle.

"So what are you boys up to tonight?" Mai asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Alister snapped, taking a drink. Valon smacked him upside the head, making Alister spew his beer on the counter.

"Be respectful to my lady, you asshole." Valon growled. Mai leaned across the counter, her blonde hair brushing it as she kissed Valon on the mouth.

"My hero." Mai giggled again. Valon cupped the back of her head, pulling her into another kiss and deepening it.

"Anything to get a piece." Alister grumbled under his breath. Valon sent him a glare, but he quickly turned his attention back to Mai, choosing to ignore the maroon-haired man in favour of getting more kisses. Another blond-haired bar tender suddenly showed up, tossing his jacket on the counter as he walked behind the counter, a look of disgust crossing his face when he saw his employee kissing the man in front of her.

"Mai, why can't you ever do any work for a change?" The man asked.

"My shift's almost over anyhow, Malik." Mai told him. Malik rolled his lavender eyes and walked down to serve a man waiting at the end. Alister finished his beer and set it on the counter, grabbing his trench coat off the counter where he had set it and rising to his feet. Raphael and Weevil shot him a look.

"Where are you going?" Raphael asked while Weevil went back to his soda.

"To the pawn shop. Got a couple rings that would make me a nice profit." Alister grinned. Raphael tipped his beer at him.

"Remember we have a job tonight. You know where to meet us," Raphael said. Alister nodded.

"Yeah, I know. See you later." Alister replied, walking off. He nearly bumped into a little blonde girl who came in as the door opened. "Watch where you're going, you stupid little girl." Alister snapped before walking out.

"Yeah, screw you, buddy!" The girl shouted after him before stalking to the counter and setting herself down in between Raphael and Valon. Mai gave her an annoyed look when she broke away from Valon.

"Gonna be home late again tonight, Mai?" The little girl asked.

"Rebecca, I told you not to come here. This isn't any place for you." Mai replied hotly.

"Like you really care," Rebecca snapped. Mai glared at her.

"Go on home. I'll be home later." Mai said. Rebecca snorted.

"Yeah right. I've heard that one before." Rebecca retorted. Valon leered down at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Your mom's busy, kid. Get lost, alright?" Valon sneered. Rebecca calmly stared back at him.

"Here, go get some food, alright?" Mai said, sliding a ten across the counter to her. Rebecca took the money and pocketed it, her gaze flickering to her mother.

"Thanks, but I've already eaten." Rebecca hopped off the stool and took off, pushing the door open so hard that it banged against the building outside. Mai sighed and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She just didn't understand that girl. Mai brushed it off as nothing then, and she turned her attention back to Valon. Raphael and Weevil both grunted in disgust as they began making out again, Valon nearly pulling Mai across the counter. Raphael finished his beer and set it down, setting a little cash on the counter.

"There's a tip in there for you, Sweetheart." Raphael said. Weevil pushed his drink aside and stood, knowing Raphael wanted to leave now. Valon grinned at him in approval and Mai thanked him with a smile and a wink. "You know where to find me; remember we have a job to do tonight." Raphael added before turning and walking towards the door, Weevil hot on his heels. A moment later, they were gone.

**_

* * *

_**

Natoya: And that ends chapter three.

Yugi: /sniffles/ All those flashbacks... /starts to cry/

Yami: They all die painfully, right? Tell me they all die painfully!!!

Natoya: They all die painfully?

Yami: /glares/

Natoya: Relax, will you? You'll get your revenge. Trust me. /smiles evilly/

Shakai: /eyes glow red/ /snickers evilly/

Yami: /eyes the bunny/ Uh... Can bunnies snicker evilly?

Yugi: Uh... Yes?

Natoya: Alright guys, review please?

Yami: Yes, review please!

Yugi: Pretty please?

Natoya: See you guys next chapter! /waves/ And as an added bonus, here are the lyrics to Burn, by the Cure. Awesome and amazing song, can be found on the soundtrack to The Crow. And yes, this is where my story title came from. /smiles/ Fitting, don't you think?

**_

* * *

_**

BURN - by The Cure

_**"Don't look, don't look" the shadows breathe  
Whispering me away from you  
"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep  
You know that you will always lose  
This trembling  
Adored  
Tousled bird mad girl..."  
But every night I burn  
But every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again**_

**_"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr  
Murmuring me away from you  
"Don't talk of worlds that never were  
The end is all that's ever true  
There's nothing you can ever say  
Nothing you can ever do... "  
Still every night I burn  
Every night I scream your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night the dream's the same  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for my only friend  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for the world to end_**

**_"Just paint your face" the shadows smile  
Slipping me away from you  
"Oh it doesn't matter how you hide  
Find you if we're wanting to  
So slide back down and close your eyes  
Sleep a while  
You must be tired... "  
But every night I burn  
Every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again  
Every night I burn  
Scream the animal scream  
Every night I burn  
Dream the crow black dream_**

**_Every night I burn  
Scream the animal scream  
Every night I burn  
Dream the crow black dream_**

_**Dream the crow black dream...  
**_

_**Dream the crow black dream... (Repeat 2X)**_


	4. The First Death

Natoya: Hey all! Welcome to chapter four!

Yugi: We know that fanfiction has been down lately, and that sucks.

Yami: But now that things are working semi-well and this chapter has come back from Toya's beta--

Natoya: THANK YOU CHEYENNE!!!! /glomps/

Yami: We can give you the next chapter. /glares at Natoya for interrupting him/

Natoya: /giggles/ So onward with the chapter!

Yugi: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Crow.

Natoya: /plops Shakai on her lap and pets her/ Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Yami: /eyes Shakai/ Did I tell you that I hate that rabbit?

Natoya: /eyes widen/ Oh no you just did not say that!

Shakai: /eyes start to glow red/

Yami: /gulps/

Yugi: Uh-oh... Uh... Read on everyone!! /sweatdrop/

**_Warnings: Warnings are still the same people, blood, violence, nasty language, and other stuff._**

* * *

Atemu walked down the street, his eyes gazing at the areas all around him. How had the city changed so much in only a year? Atemu closed his eyes and remembered bright blue skies and laughing children. He remembered the music of the ice cream truck in the summer, the children running eagerly through the streets to try and catch the truck and get a frozen treat. He remembered old Mrs. McGee, whom he helped cross the street nearly every day so she could go home to her apartment on the sixth floor of West Avenue. People were always hurrying down the streets, but they were never in too much of a hurry not to say hello when Yugi and Atemu would pass by them on one of their walks to the park.

Now when Atemu looked around at the once vibrant and happy street, all he saw were dark skies and drug dealers peering out of the alleys in search of their next victim or potential buyer so they could keep their fix coming. The sky seemed never to quit pouring rain either, the evidence being the soaked state of Atemu's leather clothing. It wasn't raining now, but Atemu was sure it would start back up at any time.

There were no longer any children walking the street, and papers littered the sidewalks and alleys. The place was a virtual mess. Fires burned in trash cans in the alleys, homeless people staked out in front of them, some lying on their coats as pillows. Atemu recognized one of them suddenly, his crimson eyes widening in disbelief. Old Mrs. McGee... Tears pricked Atemu's eyes as he stopped, his eyes glued to the sleeping form of the old woman.

What on Earth was she doing there? Atemu walked over to the woman, kneeling down beside her. The clicking sound his boots made woke her and she looked up, emitting a startled cry when she saw him. Atemu knew she wouldn't recognize him with the way he'd painted his face. Instead he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, holding one finger up to his lips in a shushing gesture.

"Sh... Old Grandmother, I mean you no harm. I apologize for waking you." Atemu whispered. Mrs. McGee's blue eyes searched his face.

"Dear Lord, boy, why on Earth is your face painted like that? You nearly scared the life out of me." The old woman told him. Atemu smiled.

"Halloween is in two days Old Grandmother. I thought I'd celebrate early." Atemu said. "But why are you out here? Why aren't you at home?" The woman's eyes took on a sad look and she sat up further.

"You're not from around here, are you? I lost my home. I hadn't anywhere else to go." Mrs. McGee replied.

"How did you lose your home?" Atemu asked, a stray tear falling down his cheek. Mrs. McGee smiled.

"Oh, you're sweet to cry for an old woman you don't know. I was evicted. Some crackhead bought the building and tossed the tenants. And now I'm here." Mrs. McGee explained. Atemu grabbed an old coat laying next to her and gently covered her with it, a brief vision of him helping her cross the street flashing before his eyes. Tears pricked his eyes again as he remembered her vibrant and grateful smile. He remembered the coat also, despite its ragged and worn appearance; it was her nicest one and she had always worn it whenever she went out.

"Sleep well, Old Grandmother. I apologize for disturbing you." Atemu said softly. Mrs. McGee settled back down.

"It was no bother, and thank you. It was nice meeting you. You know, you remind me of someone, same hairstyle too. Nice boy; I heard he and his boyfriend were killed. It's a real shame." She said. Atemu smiled at her again a little sadly.

"It really is." Atemu told her as he rose to his feet. The crow cawed from somewhere above him and he began to walk again, following where the bird flew. The bird led him down another alley after a while, and Atemu grasped and clung to a ladder going up the side of a building. Atemu climbed the ladder, finding himself on top of a building overlooking the city when he reached the roof. Atemu felt like he could see for miles. He moved swiftly, hurrying across the top of the building. The crow was on the move again, and Atemu did not want to lose sight of the black bird.

* * *

Alister walked into the shop, the bell dinging as he stepped inside. Duke Devlin, owner of the pawn shop Alister had just walked into, looked up from behind the counter he was standing at. He smiled a cheery white toothed grin when he saw who it was and clasped his hands together, rubbing them greedily. Whenever Alister came to his shop, Duke knew he would get merchandise at a cheap and affordable price. It didn't matter to Duke how a man like Alister managed to get his wares; all that mattered to Duke was the price they would eventually bring him.

"Nice night, isn't it, Duke?" Alister greeted him, walking up to the counter. Duke nodded.

"Lovely night. You're lucky you arrived when you did; I was just about to close up shop." Duke said. Alister chuckled.

"You couldn't close up without a visit from me, could you?" Alister questioned, reaching into his pocket. Duke's grin widened when Alister dumped five gold rings into the counter, the rings making a clinking noise as they hit the countertop. Duke picked one up and looked at it.

"Are these real gold, or are you messing with me?" Duke asked. Alister snorted.

"They look real enough to me. I took them from a couple of ladies who didn't want to part with their purses and had to be persuaded the hard way." Alister grinned widely. Duke laughed a little and picked up another ring.

"These are nice, Alister, real nice. I'll give you seventy five for them." Duke said. Alister frowned.

"That's robbery. If they're all real gold, then you'd owe me way more than that." Alister protested. Duke tapped the countertop, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"'If' is a really touchy word. And what if they're not real gold? Then you'd be the one robbing me. Seventy five or nothing, Alister. I'm not going to up the price." Duke replied, setting some bills out on the counter. Alister snatched the money up off the surface and jammed them into his pocket.

"Cheap-ass mother fucker." Alister snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Alister. Now get your pasty ass out of my shop." Duke retorted, waving him off. Alister flipped him off and stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him. Duke laughed and put the rings into a small box, setting it on a shelf under the countertop. Alister stormed down the street, hands jammed into his pockets. He was hoping for a lot more out of those rings, but he should have known what a tough customer Duke would be. Oh well, seventy five was definitely better than nothing. Somewhere above him, a crow cawed and Alister jumped. Looking up, he saw the bird fly away.

"Fucking bird." Alister mumbled, continuing down the street. He turned into an alley, heading for a trash barrel at the end. It had stopped raining a little while ago. Alister smiled. A fire would be perfect to warm him up. He had time before he had to meet Valon and Raphael. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and used it to light the trash in the barrel. Soon enough, the fire was flickering skyward—a warm wave of heat washing over Alister's cold skin. He rubbed his hands together and held them in front of the fire.

From high above him, the crow landed on a cable and looked down. Atemu was coming towards where Alister was, though he didn't know yet who awaited him. The crow cawed, and Atemu ceased his actions. He blinked as a vision flickered behind his eyes in black and white. A man in front of a fire...? The crow cawed again and Atemu's gaze flickered to the bird resting on the cable.

_Look through my eyes, Atemu. See your enemy. _The bird's voice sounded through his head, and Atemu realized the vision of the man was actually what the crow was seeing as its gaze swept the alley. The man appeared in his vision again and Atemu was able to see his face clearly as the bird took flight and flew low, flying over the man. He ducked, cursing the low flying bird, but it was enough. Atemu's eyes widened. He knew that face! It was the face of the man who had stabbed him, the face of one of the men who had murdered him and his lover! Rage boiled through Atemu's veins and he moved again, jumping off the building into the alley. Atemu didn't care that he had just jumped four stories to the ground; all he cared about was the man waiting at the end of the alley.

Pain shot through Atemu's legs as he landed, but a moment later it was gone and he brushed it off as nothing. He turned and began stalking down the alley, his eyes focused on the man in front of him who gave him a frightened look through the flames that lit his face. He watched the man's eyes widen as he took a step backward, his hands going inside his jacket, obviously looking for a weapon.

"Who the hell are you!?" Alister could not believe his eyes. The man looked like a circus freak who escaped from an insane asylum. His entire face was painted white, with black circles around the eyes, with lines going up and down under and above both eyes. His lips were colored back, with two black lines going partway across his face in a fake smile. The black leather only added to his threatening appearance. Alister took another step back as the man continued to approach him behind the flames of the trash barrel.

"Halloween isn't for two days you freak!" Alister spat, pulling a knife from his coat. Atemu grinned madly, not really caring about the knife in Alister's hand.

_That's right, don't be afraid, Atemu. He can't hurt you._ The crow cawed and Atemu attacked, launching himself at Alister and knocking both Alister and himself to the ground, hitting a puddle and splashing water into the air. Alister cried out and thrashed, rolling them over and getting to his feet, waving the knife. Atemu got up, too—the mad grin still on his face. Alister gulped, feeling a little intimidated. Who the fuck was this guy!?

Atemu attacked again, right hooking Alister in the jaw. Alister stumbled backwards and Atemu did a round house kick, nailing Alister in the chest and knocking him against the building. Alister hit the ground, groaning in pain. He got up, thrusting the knife at Atemu. Atemu jumped backwards and Alister kicked at him, nailing him in the stomach. Atemu grunted and Alister launched himself at Atemu, knocking them to the ground again. They rolled, getting wetter due to the puddles they were rolling through.

Alister gained top again and raised the knife high, intending on driving the knife through Atemu's heart. Atemu reacted, punching Alister in the jaw again. Alister fell backwards and Atemu was back on his feet in an instant. Alister caught himself and let out a war cry, rushing at Atemu with the knife. Atemu blocked, knocking the knife from his hand and picking Alister up boldly, he threw the man against the side of the building. He knelt beside Alister, grabbing the collar of his coat and pulling back his fist.

"MURDERER!!" Atemu shrieked with rage, making Alister tremble as he looked up into crimson eyes wild with fury and madness.

"I didn't murder anyone! I don't even know who the hell you are!" Alister screamed back.

"Yes you did! Two men in an apartment a year ago!" Atemu snarled, smacking Alister across the face.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!" Alister snapped. Atemu smacked him again.

"LISTEN!!!" Atemu snarled again. "You killed them two days before Halloween, in a little apartment on top of a small game shop." Atemu went on. It dawned on Alister then. The two men Dartz had ordered them to take out a year ago, that's who this weirdo was talking about.

"Yeah, yeah, the two fags—I remember them." Alister sneered. Atemu growled and punched him in the face, splitting open Alister's lip.

"His name was Yugi! You beat him, you raped him!" Atemu screamed in Alister's face. Alister flinched as the man's saliva hit him in the face.

"Yeah, Yugi, yeah. He was a good fuck!" Alister shrieked back, punching Atemu in the jaw. Atemu hit his back and Alister shot to his feet, pulling another knife out of his coat. He yanked the trench coat off then, tossing it onto the ground.

"Come on fucker! Come and get me!" Alister yelled as Atemu struggled to his feet. Atemu began to stalk towards him and Alister threw the knife. Atemu knocked it away, still intent on his prey, all the flaming fury of hell shining in his ruby colored eyes. The crow cawed from somewhere above him. Alister threw another knife, and Atemu caught it in mid-air, automatically throwing it back at Alister. It nailed Alister in the neck, blood spurting in a fine spray from his throat. Alister's eyes went wide and his hands rose to his throat, trying to stem the flow of blood. Atemu grinned predatorily, grabbing Alister by the collar of his shirt and pressing him back against the building. Atemu reached into Alister's knife holders and selected a blade, raising it and holding it high.

"Still think it was wise to fuck with me asshole?" Atemu asked him. The knife came down.

* * *

Raphael fought through the mesh pit inside the building he'd walked into. God, why did Dartz's hide-out have to be above a club where all these stupid people had to come and hang out? Raphael liked quiet places; here he could barely hear himself think. The music pounded in his ears, and he hated it. Weevil wandered off to the bar, settling between two women. Here was the only bar he could get alcohol from without needing an I.D.

Rapheal left Weevil at the bar and wandered through the room. He found the staircase he was after, happy to be able to get away from the sweaty dancing bodies and the loud rock music. At the top of the staircase, a smaller, older man was standing outside a door. He was wearing a clean business suit, and he had a monocle resting on one of his eyes. He had a greyish colored beard, and sharp eyes. Raphael stopped in front of the man, looking down at him.

"Hey. Is Dartz in?" Raphael asked. The man shook his head.

"He asked not to be disturbed. He's entertaining a guest." The man replied. Raphael grunted.

"Oh well. All I needed to tell him was that me and the boys finished that job tonight. That building's nothing but a pile of ashes." Raphael smiled. The man grinned.

"Wonderful. Dartz will be pleased to hear that. He wanted me to tell you that you and the boys are on for Halloween night. Make the master pleased, would you?" The man asked. Raphael nodded. He turned and walked back down the staircase, intent on getting out of this building as soon as possible.

Inside the room, a green haired man reclined in a plush chair, idly swirling his wine around in a beautiful glass cup. A woman in a blood-red robe soon entered the room, drying her long jet black hair with a towel. She sat down in his lap, flipping her wet hair behind her back and dropping the towel onto the floor. Dartz held her there with one hand, his yellow and green eyes still watching the wine. He set it down after a moment, turning his attention to the woman in his lap.

"What are you thinking about, Dartz?" The woman asked, snuggling close to him.

"Tomorrow night, Vivian. I'm hoping my men won't disappoint me again. Last year was a bust." Dartz said.

"Your men won't disappoint you. They know better than that. They did meet the quota last year." Vivian commented, turning her brown eyes upward to search his face.

"Hm..." Dartz fell into a quiet state. He thought about last year, and while the men did meet his quota, the fires they set last year seemed the lack the luster of previous years. Something needed to be done about that. He didn't want anyone to think he was becoming washed up, that he was losing his grip—his control—over the city. Dartz had worked hard to gain the control that he had, and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take that away from him. Hell, even the cops of this city could do nothing to stop him, and he was going to keep it that way.

Dartz was reminded then of all the businesses and apartment buildings that he'd taken control of. So many buildings, all of them now in his name for him to use. Some of them he couldn't care less about now, like that little game shop the boys had acquired for him last year, but others would be very useful for the society he wanted to build. Eventually all those buildings would be knocked down and rebuilt. Sure, some of them had people still living in them, but those people could find other places to live. And as for those that fought back against what he wanted, well... They would be taken care of, his boys would see to that.

"You think too much." Vivian said. Dartz smiled down at her.

"And you think too little, my dear." Dartz countered. Vivian pouted.

"The past consumes you. You couldn't care less about what's in front of you, so long as your past glory remains." Vivian replied.

"My glory is what gets me the lovely things in front of me, like you for instance." Vivian smiled at his words and snuggled against him. Dartz leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, making Vivian sigh happily.

"Lord Dartz..." The man who had been guarding his door, Alexander he believed his name was, peeked inside the room. Dartz frowned.

"What is it? Didn't I tell you I wished not to be disturbed?" Dartz asked. Alexander bowed.

"Forgive my intrusion, but Raphael was just here." Alexander told him. Dartz raised one green brow.

"And what did he have to say?"

"He and his men took care of that building, like you wished. Nothing but ashes, he says. And he also wants you to know that he will make you proud on Halloween night." Alexander reported. Dartz smiled and reached for his wine glass, taking a sip.

"Excellent. So like my Raphael, to do me proud." Dartz commented to himself, smiling. "Thank you, Alexander. If Raphael shows again, please let him in to see me." Alexander bowed again.

"Yes, my Lord." Alexander turned and left the room. A moment later, Dartz heard the door shut. He turned his attention back to Vivian, who was still watching him with those huge brown eyes of hers. He noticed her robe had slipped, revealing one pale, delicate shoulder. Dartz smiled at her.

"Now, where were we?" Dartz asked, setting his glass back down. Vivian giggled.

* * *

Natoya: And that ends that chapter!

Shakai: /smirking smugly/

Yugi: /wide eyes/

Yami: /nursing a bite wound on his leg/

Natoya: Yami, now you know not to irritate the plot bunny. They bite.

Yami: You could have told me that earlier!!!

Natoya: /pets Shakai/ You insulted her. You deserved it.

Yami: Why you--!!

Yugi: Review everyone please!!!

Natoya: Yes, please review! /runs away from Yami/

Yami: /chases the authoress as Shakai hops along behind him/

Yugi: /waves/ We'll see you guys next chapter!


	5. Pawnshop

Natoya: Hey all! Welcome to chapter 5 of Shadow's Smile! /is currently lying with her head in Yami's lap/

Yami: Why are you lying on me?

Natoya: Because I'm tired, and you make a comfy pillow. Shove me off and Shakai will bite you again.

Yami: /huffs and looks at the bunny in Yugi's lap/

Yugi: Why are you tired? /is petting Shakai/

Natoya: Because I went to the fair again today and walked for hours.

Yugi: Yay a fair!

Natoya: Yup! I got a cool glowy bracelet! /shows off her purple glowy bracelet/

Yami: That's nice.

Yugi: Pretty!

Natoya: Alright, time to start the chapter.

Yami: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Crow, starring Brandon Lee.

Yugi: Please enjoy the chapter! /waves/

Natoya: And thanks so much for betaing Cheyenne!!!

* * *

Great. Just great. His night just kept getting better and better. At this rate, Joey wouldn't be able to buy Rebecca that pie like he promised. In fact, Joey bet she had already left his apartment and was wandering the street somewhere, a thought that didn't make Joey happy in the least. Instead of hanging out with Rebecca like he wanted to, Joey was stuck policing everything from fires to murders. After the fire at the arcade, Joey had hoped he was done, but now he'd been called out by Kaiba to help with a murder that someone had called in after finding a body in an alley.

"Who is this guy?" Kaiba asked, staring in disgust as the body with the ruined throat was taken by him on a gurney, blank eyes staring up at the sky.

"His name is Alister. He is—err, was—with Raphael's gang." Joey replied. He knew that gang well. They were one of the most feared groups in the city, one that probably did a lot of the bad things that went down around this neighbourhood. No one was willing to be a witness against them, though, and with no witnesses and no evidence to tie them to anything, a lot of Joey's cases went cold.

"Who do you think killed him?" Kaiba wondered. Joey shrugged.

"There are a lot of people who hate Raphael and his gang. The list of potential suspects could be miles long." Joey said. Kaiba cursed.

"So we have a murder of one of the most hated men in town and anyone could have done it." Kaiba stated simply. Joey nodded.

"I might as well start questioning people. Odds are no one will talk, but I've got to try anyway." Joey said. Kaiba nodded and his gaze flickered upwards, his blue eyes coming to rest on something that caused them to widen.

"Yeah, and hopefully one of them will know what the hell that is." Kaiba said, motioning to the wall behind Joey. Joey turned, his own eyes widening when he saw what was drawn on the wall of the building behind him.

"The fuck...?" Joey said in awe. On the wall, drawn in what Joey could only assume was Alister's blood, was a crow.

* * *

It was dark in the pawn shop. Duke was still there way past closing time, going over some last minute inventory before leaving for the night. The front door was already locked up tight. The only light that helped Duke see was the small lamp beside him and the light filtering in from the street lamp outside. Duke placed a ring back into a small box and set it back under the counter. Everything looked good to him. He reached for the lamp to shut it off, but his hand froze in mid-air. He squinted, looking outside the shop door.

There was a dark shape outside the entrance. Duke squinted again and realized it was a man standing outside the door. The man raised a hand and rapped loudly on the door to the shop. Duke frowned and continued to count the cash in his hands.

"We're closed!" Duke hollered, hoping the stranger would just go away. Instead of that happening, the stranger rapped on the door again, harder this time. Duke, annoyed now, moved from behind the counter, heading for the door. "Didn't you hear me jerkoff!? We're closed! Get lost!" Duke yelled. He grabbed a gun off the shelf, intent on enforcing his warning if this asshole didn't leave—and pronto. Suddenly glass went flying into the shop and Duke stumbled backwards, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Duke's green eyes widened when he saw a man step in through the ruined door, a crow flying in ahead of him with a loud caw that scared the shit out of the emerald-eyed. His eyes widened further when he finally saw the man's face. It was all painted up, making him look like a freaky mime. His hair was something Duke hadn't seen before; spiky tri-colored locks, blond bangs with a tinge of blond spiking through his hair. His eyes were what got Duke, though; those blood red hues that reminded Duke of demon eyes. He was also wearing a long black trench coat over his leather clothes that looked oddly familiar...

"You know, it's very impolite to leave a potential customer out in the rain." The man told him. Duke began to tremble. Atemu took a step forward, his crimson eyes boring into Duke's emerald green. "You heard me knocking, didn't you?" Atemu asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"What the hell do you want!?" Duke asked wildly. The man smiled creepily.

"I'm looking for something. A necklace. Silver, delicate. The charm is an upside down pyramid, with the eye of Horus in the center." Atemu said calmly. Duke's hand shook as he lifted the gun high, pointing it at the stranger who simply lifted an eyebrow.

"You're fucking trespassing! You're dead, asshole!" Duke screamed, firing the gun. The kick knocked Atemu back a few steps, but he remained standing. Duke's trembling became almost violent as he watched the bullet hole close on its own, the blood vanishing back into the wound before it closed. All that remained as evidence that the stranger had even been shot was the hole in his leather vest.

"Now... That wasn't nice!" Atemu snarled, rushing Duke and lifting him into the air by his collar, throwing him across the room. Duke hit the back shelf and slid to the floor, groaning in pain. Duke quickly regained his senses and shot to his feet. Atemu hopped onto the counter, kicking Duke in the chest as he ran towards him in an attempt to hit him and knock him off the surface. Duke hit the back shelf again and cried out in pain. Atemu hopped off the counter and started towards him. Duke got up again and rushed him, but Atemu stepped to the side and he hit the counter. Again.

Atemu stepped up beside him and grabbed his hand, punched the countertop. Glass shattered, making clinking sounds as it hit the floor. Atemu scooped up a knife and slammed Duke's hand down, jamming the blade into it and sticking him to the counter. Duke screamed in pain, blood beginning to pool down the otherwise smooth countertop. Atemu hopped off the counter and moved around to the front, staring Duke down.

"Now, will you tell me about the necklace?" He asked. "It was pawned here a year ago, by a man named Alister. He told me all about it, right before his eyes glazed over with death." Duke tried to remove the knife, but every time he touched it, pain shot through his hand and he whimpered.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Duke screamed. Atemu's crimson eyes flashed. He began searching through the shelves, knocking things off and breaking them. Duke yelled, clearly upset about his merchandise being destroyed. Atemu kicked something, sending it flying into the back of the room, ignoring Duke's pleas for him to stop. "Knock it off! Come on, man, stop it already!" Duke yelled.

"Tell me where the fuck the necklace is!" Atemu snapped, knocking something else over. A glass fixture fell to the ground, shattering upon impact.

"Stop it! What are you doing!?" Duke screamed.

"Causing thousands of dollars of damage, obviously!" Atemu retorted. Something else crashed to the floor.

"If you want the necklaces, check the back! I have them in a drawer; I was going to put them out soon!" Duke tried once more to remove the knife from his hand, hissing as pain shot through his hand and up his arm. Atemu stalked to the back, pulling open drawers. If they didn't contain what he wanted, he threw the drawer to the floor, scattering the contents. Atemu yanked open one more drawer, and paused. This one had what he was after.

A bunch of necklaces lay in this drawer. Atemu saw all kinds, but he didn't see the one he wanted. He reached into the drawer, sifting carefully though the necklaces. He gasped suddenly and squeezed his eyes shut as a vision flashed through his mind.

_**Yugi's eyes light up, bright and shining as Atemu pulls a box out of his pocket.**_

_**"I got this for you." Atemu whispers. Yugi takes the box and opens it, a surprised and pleased gasp leaving his cherry lips.**_

_**"Oh, Atemu! It's beautiful!" Yugi removes the necklace from the box, holding it above his head. The light catches it, making it shine. It's a flat charm in the shape of an upside down puzzle, the eye of Horus in the center, on a silver chain. Yugi smiles gratefully and tackles Atemu in a hug. Atemu chuckles happily, and he pulls back after a moment. He gently flips the puzzle charm over onto the other side, showing Yugi an inscription written on it.**_

_**"See, it says 'I'll love you forever, Aibou.'" Atemu points out. Yugi's eyes shine as he places the necklace around his neck.**_

_**"I'll never take it off! I love you, Atemu." Yugi says as he leans up and presses his lips to Atemu's... **_

Atemu's eyes opened slowly, and he realized he was holding the very necklace he was looking for in his hand. His eyes softened as he looked at it. Yugi had loved it so much. As far as Atemu knew, the amethyst eyed boy had never removed it. Atemu placed the necklace around his own neck, running his fingers over the puzzle charm. He'd chosen a puzzle because of how much Yugi had loved games. Yugi's own name meant 'game,' and Atemu remembered how he lived up to it, always playing games and putting puzzles together. The memory brought a sad smile to his face.

Atemu turned, heading back to the front of the room. Duke had just pulled the knife from his hand and was wrapping a piece of his shirt around it. Atemu grabbed a shotgun off a shelf and walked back around the counter, facing Duke. Duke gulped, taking a few steps back, holding one hand over his nose. When the guy had trashed his place, he'd knocked over several cans of gasoline. The whole place now reeked of the stuff.

"Now," Atemu spat, holding the gun up. Duke froze, his hands rising into the air. "You're going to tell me where to find Raphael and the rest of his gang." Atemu cocked the shotgun. Duke could feel the sweat falling down his face and back. Why would this guy want to know that?!

"They hang out at this bar called El Jay's! Valon lives there, in an apartment upstairs!" Duke sang to Atemu like a freaking canary. It amazed Atemu what some people were like when it was their life on the line. "Please, dude, don't kill me!" Atemu smiled.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're going to warn them that Atemu Sennen's coming for them." Atemu replied.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Duke cried. "I have no idea what the fuck this is about!" Atemu chuckled darkly.

"No idea what this is about? LOOK AROUND YOU!!!" Atemu roared, the gun in his hand shaking. "ALL AROUND YOU IS THE EVIDENCE THAT YOU HAVE SOME PART IN WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Dude seriously-!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Atemu yelled. "Tell me Duke, just where do you get your merchandise? Alister gave you a whole lot of it, and just how do you think he acquired it!? All around you are the belongings of people murdered just to supply you with stuff to sell!!" Duke said nothing, but Atemu could see him shaking.

"You know, don't you? You knew people were dying for your supply, but it's all about the money isn't it? It doesn't matter how many people die, so long as it makes your wallet fat. You're just as bad as the rest of them." Atemu said. He turned and began to walk away, wanting to put as much distance between the emerald-eyed man and himself; wanting to calm down before he went back on his word and killed Duke, even though he probably deserved to die as well.

"YOU LEAVE AND THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD MOTHERFUCKER! DEAD!" Duke screamed. Atemu froze outside the shop. He turned slowly, a mad smile on his face.

"So, I'm guessing that you want to die tonight?" Atemu asked him, a crazy look in his ruby orbs as he pointed the shotgun into the shop. Duke's eyes widened.

"NO!!!!" Duke screamed again. He turned and bolted, wanting to get back through the back door before something terrible happened. Atemu raised the shotgun and fired. The building exploded, shards of shrapnel and debris falling all around him as flames licked at his skin. He turned and shouldered the shotgun, not knowing that Duke had made it out the backdoor, not escaping without some burns for his trouble. As Atemu started to walk down the sidewalk, a police car pulled up next to him and stopped. Atemu froze again as a blond haired man exited the vehicle, his honey eyes wide as his gaze flew between Atemu and the building. Atemu grinned and began to laugh, the sound echoing all around him.

* * *

Joey couldn't believe his eyes. Duke's pawnshop, up in flames, and the only other person there was a man who looked like he escaped from a circus. Or an insane asylum. Joey didn't know what to think of a man dressed completely in black leather, with his face all painted up, and who was shouldering a shotgun. The man looked like he was out for blood. Maybe he was.

"Nice night for a stroll, Officer." He said with an odd chuckle.

"Drop the gun!" Joey said, pulling his own out and pointing it at the stranger. "Drop it now and put your hands up!" The man chuckled dryly and dropped the shotgun, putting his hands up like he was told. Joey kept his gun up, moving slowly towards the stranger.

"Step onto the sidewalk; keep your hands where I can see them!" Joey commanded. His suspect chuckled again and put his hands back down.

"This isn't amusing anymore." He turned and began to walk off. Joey cocked the gun.

"Don't move! Don't you dare walk away!" Joey yelled. His suspect turned, his crimson eyes boring straight into Joey's honey brown.

"And what are you going to do if I do walk away?" The man asked calmly.

"I'll shoot! You walk away, and I'll shoot!" Joey shouted. This guy was really beginning to scare him. He didn't know what it was about the stranger that scared him, but Joey really didn't want to find out. The man let out a loud laugh.

"Then shoot me, Officer Wheeler." The man said, turning to him fully and spreading his arms out wide. Joey's eyes widened.

"You're nuts! You're completely nuts!" Joey exclaimed. The stranger smiled.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, a curious look on his face. "How about Yugi Motou? Do you remember him?" Joey gave a start. How the hell did this guy know Yugi? Just who was he? Joey's hand trembled, and the gun shook.

"Yugi Motou is dead." Joey said. "Now don't move!"

"Do you like my coat?" He was suddenly asked. "Alister was kind enough to give it to me." His crimson eyes glinted with amusement. Joey shook more, paling.

"You murdered Alister..." Joey said. The man's crimson eyes flashed as a murderous look crossed his face.

"They're all going to die for what they've done. Every single one of them." He said. A movement to Joey's left startled the blond and he turned, seeing a couple of younger boys trying to get to some of the stuff that had survived the explosion.

"Get away from there!" Joey barked, scaring the teens away. He turned back to the man, but he wasn't there. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Joey lowered his gun, cursing under his breath. He'd just let a suspect get away. "Damnit." Joey muttered, putting his gun back into its holster. More cop cars were now starting to arrive on the scene. One got out of the car and shot a glance his way, then to the mess that was once Duke's pawnshop. Joey headed towards him, shaking his head. He decided against telling Kaiba about the strange man once he was done here and went to the station to file his report. Kaiba would kill him for letting the guy get away.

* * *

Natoya: And that is the end of that chapter.

Yami: /grins/ Fire! /starts playing with a lighter/

Yugi: /glances at Yami with a wary expression/ Uh...

Natoya: Yami, I think you enjoyed that scene way too much.

Yami: Can I have a flamethrower?

Natoya: No.

Yami: /pouts/

Natoya: I am fearful of what you will do with it.

Yami: I won't hurt anyone! Much...

Yugi: Yami!

Natoya: /rolls eyes/ Anywho, please review everyone!

Yugi: Yes, please review!

Yami: Please can I have a flamethrower?

Yugi and Natoya: NO!!!

Natoya: See you all next chapter! /waves/


	6. Recognition

Natoya: Hurray! Chapter six!

Yugi: Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! You all rock!

Yami: And an extra special thanks to Cheyenne for betaing-

Natoya: /glomps Cheyenne/ Thank you so very much!

Yami: And an extra special shout out also goes to HikariTenshiYamiTenshi.

Natoya: You are awesome HTYT! /glomps HTYT too/

Yugi: And now we will begin the chapter!

Yami: As always, warnings are the same. Blood, violence, swearing, etc... You don't like it, don't read it.

Yugi: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the movie The Crow.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

Dartz sat at a long table, another glass of wine sitting beside him. Lying on the table in front of him, dressed in a skimpy black dress, was Vivian. She watched him with her big brown eyes, remaining silent as Dartz gazed at his wine, thinking hard about something. Vivian sighed heavily and turned her head straight, so that she was now staring at the ceiling. She stretched her arms out, pulling her muscles taunt. Dartz's gaze flickered to her, his eyes scanning her body and imagining how she would look without that dress covering her slim form.

"Bored, Vivian, my dear?" Dartz asked softly. Vivian turned her head again, a pout playing on her lips. Dartz's gaze lingered on her mouth. Her lips were black, her favorite lipstick color. It complimented the jet black of her hair as it laid splayed across the table under her head, blending in with the sleek ebony of the table top.

"You're still thinking too much, Dartz. Why not do something more creative with that time?" Vivian asked.

"And what do you suggest?" Dartz wondered, raising one pale hand to caress the creamy skin on Vivian's bare arm. The woman shivered delightfully, a slow smile spreading across her face as her eyes glittered.

"Well, there's me for instance," Vivian suggested, smiling seductively. Dartz smirked.

"Vivian, dear, you occupy precisely 80 percent of my thoughts." Dartz replied. Vivian smirked and turned over onto her stomach, turning her body so that she was facing Dartz, placing her hand under her chin to hold her head up, her legs bent upwards, crossing at the ankles—giving Dartz a nice view of the pretty black heels that adorned her petite feet.

"Only 80 percent? And what's the other 20?" Vivian asked.

"Why, my crew and what havoc they're going to wreak for me in two days time. You should be honoured. I could be thinking about my work more than I think about you," Dartz said. Vivian giggled.

"You do think about your work more than you think about me, but thank you for trying to make me feel better about it," Vivian commented, leaning forward and kissing Dartz lightly. Dartz smirked as she pulled away.

"My, what an understanding woman I have." Dartz said softly. He leaned forward for another kiss when the door to the room they were in busted open. It hit the wall with a loud bang. Dartz and Vivian turned to look at the newcomer, both looking equally annoyed at being interrupted. Dartz eyes widened when he saw it was none other than Raphael. Raphael stormed towards the table, Alexander right on his heels.

"Duke's Pawnshop just burned down." Alexander reported as the two approached the table. Dartz's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, really? I didn't give an order for that to happen." Dartz said, shooting Raphael a look. Raphael visibly bristled.

"I didn't do it," Raphael clarified.

"Oh." Dartz replied. Vivian turned back over onto her back, closing her eyes.

"I have trouble anyway." Raphael said, getting to the other reason as to why he was there. Dartz looked down at Vivian, thinking of all the things he wished he could be doing to her right now, if not for his men being there.

"What kind?" Dartz asked, refusing to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Alister is dead. Some son of a bitch murdered him, and with his own blades even!" Raphael snapped. Dartz shot him a disbelieving look.

"They did, did they? Well, that's a crying shame. Poor, poor Alister." Dartz pretended to mourn, reaching for his wine glass and taking a sip. "You are still working for me on Halloween, correct?" Raphael nodded.

"Of course. I won't let Alister's death stop us from making you proud, Master Dartz." Raphael replied. Dartz smiled.

"Good. Dismissed. Oh, and Alexander," Dartz began as Raphael turned and walked out of the room. "Find out why Duke's shop burned down, won't you?" Alexander nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Vivian's eyes opened and she smiled up at Dartz.

"Would you like me to take your mind off these recent events?" She asked sweetly. Dartz smirked.

"Of course."

* * *

Rebecca sighed for the hundredth time in the past hour as she walked down the street. It had started raining again, and the roads and sidewalks were sopping wet. Rain trickled off her raincoat as she walked. She kicked at a puddle on the sidewalk, frowning at the wet state of her tennis shoes. How she hated the rain. She wished it would just stop once, for at least a whole day. One day of nice weather was all she asked, but she supposed that even that was too much to ask for, just like it was too much to ask for her mother to actually give a damn about her.

"I wonder what Mai would say if I didn't come home?" Rebecca wondered aloud. "She'd probably be happy. Then she and Valon could live happily ever after because there'd be no kid to have to watch out for." Rebecca kicked another puddle, watching the water arch before it came down, making splishing noises as it connected with the concrete.

"Stupid rain. Stupid Mom. Stupid life. Stupid everything!" Rebecca snarled. She turned, going to cross the street. As she ran out into the middle of the road, headlights suddenly blinded her as a car horn beeped shrilly. Rebecca had no time to react. She was suddenly wrenched backwards, hauled up into a pair of strong arms as the car rushed past, having not slowed down even a fraction.

"Hey! Hey, let me go!" Rebecca cried, kicking her legs and thrashing around. A second later, she was on the ground. She turned, opening her mouth to give her "rescuer" a piece of her mind, but when she saw him, her words failed her. She arched a brow as the stranger turned away from her, raising a hand to his head as if he had suddenly received a massive headache.

"Who are you?" Atemu heard Rebecca ask. He fought through the memories of her that resurfaced the moment he had touched her, and he turned his head to look down at her. A small smile lit his face as he looked at her. How she had grown... She looked so much older. She had apparently gotten rid of her teddy bear and the tiny skirts she had used to wear, and in their place weas a pair of jeans and a pair of wide rimmed glasses that settled on her small nose. She was wearing a bright yellow raincoat, with the hood pulled over her blonde hair; strands of which framed her face and stuck there because of the wetness on her cheeks.

"No one important." He answered her. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw her step forward, trying to get a peek at his face. He saw a blonde eyebrow raise.

"You look like a mime. What's with the freaky makeup?" Rebecca asked.

"Just wanted to get an early start on Halloween." Atemu replied. Rebecca stepped closer.

"You know, you sound like someone I knew. Same hairstyle, too." Rebecca told him, turning and heading back for the street, ready to cross it. "Thanks for not letting that car hit me, I guess." Rebecca stepped out onto the street.

"I'll always watch out for you, Becky." Atemu said softly. Rebecca let out a gasp, whirling around. That nickname!

"Atemu?" Rebecca asked, but the stranger was no longer there.

* * *

Joey pulled into the police station parking lot, looking for a place to park. He found a convenient one by the front doors, but as he went to pull in, another car shot in front of him and claimed the space. Joey hit his steering wheel, cursing out loud as his car horn beeped. The jerkoff who stole his spot merely waved his middle finger at him before exiting his vehicle and going into the building. Joey mumbled something under his breath and pulled into a different spot, one quite a few feet away from where he wanted to be.

The engine died with a rumble as Joey turned it off and pulled out the keys. He exited the vehicle and locked it, placed the keys in his pocket and headed for the front doors. When he entered, his sister, Serenity, another member of the police force, waved at him. Joey gave her a nod in acknowledgement and headed for his office. Joey both loved and hated his office. While it gave him peace and quiet from the other cops around this place, it also happened to be right next door to his boss's office. Seto Kaiba wasn't in at the moment, but Joey knew he'd be there soon, to gather his report of the fire at Duke's Pawnshop.

"Good evening, Joey. Why aren't you at home?" Serenity asked as she strolled into his office.

"Fucking fires and one murder tonight." Joey replied. Serenity sighed and ran a hand through her bright red hair.

"Sounds like you've had a long night," she told him, concern showing in her luminous smoky-gray eyes. Joey nodded.

"And it's about to get longer. Do we still have the police file on the Sennen/Mouto murders?" Joey asked her, raising his gaze to meet hers. Serenity looked stunned for a moment, her eyes widening a little. She nodded.

"Yeah, in the cold case files, why?" Joey sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I need to look over something. Get it for me?" He asked her. Serenity nodded and turned on her heels, leaving the room. Joey sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. He hoped that file would have answers to the questions he was now asking himself. Now that he thought about it, that man that he had approached earlier, the one he knew in his gut had been the one to set fire to Duke's Pawnshop, had looked awfully familiar.

Serenity came back a moment later, a vanilla colored envelope in her hands. She laid it on his desk, placing her hands on her hips afterwards. Joey opened the file, Atemu Sennen's picture staring up at him. Beside his was a picture of Yugi, an unflawed picture of a smiling boy with shining amethyst eyes. Tears pricked at Joey's eyes as he remembered the night he had watched this boy die. Serenity watched him, carefully gauging his reaction.

"Why does this case interest you so? It went cold a long time ago, Joey," Serenity said. Joey lifted his eyes to hers.

"I know that. I just think maybe there was something else, something I missed," Joey replied. Serenity sighed.

"I don't know what else you can get from it. Hey, what's that?" Serenity asked, pointing to a slip of paper underneath the pictures. Joey took it out and looked over it, frowning at what he was reading.

"It's a petition." Joey answered. "Looks like they were trying to fight the eviction they were handed. It was also to help save their shop. Looks like someone was trying to buy them out and take away their home, and they tried to fight it."

"In that neighbourhood? They should have just found somewhere else to live. Would have been safer, anyway," Serenity commented.

"That shop was their life. They wouldn't have given it up without a fight, and it looks like that's what got them killed," Joey told her, slamming the paper down on the desk in disgust. It was nice to know what the legal system did for stuff like this. These people had been killed for wanting to keep their home, and without a murder weapon or even a suspect, there was nothing they could do to make sure this couple got justice. Sometimes Joey hated the justice system he worked so hard for.

"Oh, looks like Kaiba just got in." Her eyes flickered to the tall form of her brother's boss as he headed for Joey's office.

"Thanks. Go on now, do your work. I've got a report to file for Kaiba," Joey said. Serenity gave him a soft smile.

"Good luck with that, Joey. I hope you find what you're looking for." Serenity waved as she left the office. Joey nodded and once again looked at the picture of Atemu. Something suddenly hit him as he looked over the picture. He looked familiar... Joey picked up a pen and began to scribble on the picture. When he was done, he stared at the picture, stunned to his core.

A perfect image of the man who he had seen outside Duke's pawnshop looked up at him. Joey couldn't believe his eyes. But there was no way... He had seen him dead and buried. His grave was where Rebecca had gone only a few hours ago. There was no way this man was alive and walking around, but Joey knew his eyes did not deceive him. Atemu Sennen was alive, and Joey had seen him with his own eyes.

"Well I'll be goddamned." Joey muttered.

* * *

Natoya: And that ends that chapter.

Yami: There wasn't any action or blood in this chapter.

Natoya: Yeah, but important stuff happened.

Yami: It was boring.

Natoya: /whacks Yami over the head/ Why must you always torment me!

Yugi: You'd think he would learn. /glances at Shakai/

Natoya: Yeah, he's asking for another bite! Jerk.

Yami: /huffs and crosses his arms over his chest/

Natoya: /picks up Shakai and pets her/

Yugi: Alright, please review everyone!

Natoya: Yes, please review. Sorry nothing more exciting happened Next chapter will have more.

Yami: /is having a glaring contest with Shakai/

Shakai: /is glaring at Yami/

Natoya: /sighs/ See you all next chapter! /waves/


	7. The Second Death

Natoya: Hey all! Welcome to chapter seven of Shadow's Smile!

Yugi: Thanks everyone for your reviews! We're very happy you love the story so much!

Natoya: You guys are the best!

Yami: You're cold is finally clearing up Toya. Thank goodness. I can't take anymore of these tissues lying around.

Natoya: Eh, put a sock in it! /smacks Yami on the arm/ I'm feeling almost back to normal, thank God. This week sucked.

Yugi: Hey Toya, what's that? /points at the random television in the room with an x-box in front of it/

Natoya: Oh yeah! Fable 2! /smiles/ I love that game. It's been making me feel a ton better also. Even if my first child is demonic and glitchy.

Yami: /raises a brow/ Demonic and glitchy?

Natoya: Yeah! He won't respond to my expressions! And before, he would just stand there. And look at me. And not say anything.

Yugi: Creepy.

Natoya: He was like a broken doll. /glances at television screen/

Yami: Figures your child would be demonic-- ouch!!! /rubs his leg/

Natoya: Shakai! /picks up her bunny/

Yugi: Yami... What have you learned about insulting the authoress?

Yami: That her rabid rabbit will bite me if I do. /winces and rubs his leg somemore/

Natoya: /sticks her tongue out at Yami/ Then you'd think you wouldn't do it. Alright, time to get this chapter started! Yami!

Yami: /glares at Shakai/ Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the movie The Crow.

Yugi: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Natoya: Warnings are as follows: Blood, violence, death, mentions of sexual conduct, um, people making out, smoking references, alcohol references... Yeah, pretty much the same as always. If you hate those things, and if you hate angst, then please don't read this fic. Also, the end of this chapter will probably make you cry. Bring tissues. Enjoy!

* * *

Mai's shift was due to end soon. Valon waited patiently, sipping his newest glass of whiskey, his eyes following her every move. He loved this girl. She had an amazing body, and those eyes... They just sucked him in. They reminded him of another set of eyes, a pretty pair of eyes, although those eyes had been horror filled and leaked tears like rivers. And he sure hadn't liked it very much when Valon had used his body, not that Valon actually gave a damn. He licked his lips. It was too bad they had had to kill the little bloke. He had been a bloody good screw. Mai sent him a look and smiled seductively, her purple eyes flickering towards the clock.

Valon nodded, a smirk crossing his face. It wouldn't be long now. Mai would soon get off, handing over the rest of the nights work to Malik. Then they would head up to Valon's apartment, where he would get lucky before he had to head out and meet the boys at the usual spot. The other good thing about Mai was that she was easy. Valon reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He lit one up and took a puff. Malik eyed him from down the bar, a look of distaste crossing his features. He walked down to Valon and looked him in the eye, something Valon didn't like one little bit.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but this is a no smoking bar." Malik said. Valon took another puff and blew it in Malik's face, forcing the Egyptian to cover his mouth and nose and cough, waving his hand in front of him, clearing his air of the smoke. Mai walked over and plucked the cigarette from his mouth, putting it out on the counter.

"I'm off now, Sweetie. And please don't smoke. I'd rather not see you get thrown out of here. It would make seeing you a little hard," Mai told him. Valon grinned. His angel had spunk, and he liked that about her too. He shot Malik a dirty glare and got up from the bar stool, waiting for Mai to come back around. When she came to join him, he put an arm around her waist and walked with her to the stairs at the back of the room. They would take him upstairs to the apartment he lived in. They arrived at his apartment door and Valon opened it, letting her walk inside first. Valon never locked his door; everyone knew better than to steal from him. If they even entered his apartment without permission they'd find a bullet in their brain.

"Why don't you go into the bathroom and slip into something more... comfortable?" Valon said, looking Mai up and down. Mai giggled.

"Sure thing, Sweetie. Back in a minute," Mai replied, giving him a wink before she sashayed into the bathroom. Valon took off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He took off the holster that had his gun in it and set it on the end table beside his bed. Valon admitted he didn't have the best bed; it was merely two mattresses set together on the floor, covered in white sheets, but it got the job done, if you knew what he meant. Valon hopped onto the bed and a moment later, the door opened. Valon's mouth went dry as he stared at Mai, clad in only the white corset she wore under her white work shirt, and a pair of black lacy panties.

"Come here, Sexy," Valon said, motioning to her. Mai walked over to the bed, letting Valon admire the way her hips swung from side to side. She crawled onto the bed and over to him, crawling up into his lap. Valon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, crushing his lips to hers. They kissed each other passionately, tongues fighting for dominance. Valon went to unlace her corset, but Mai smacked his hands away and pulled back, laughing.

"No, no, Valon. Not yet," Mai purred. Valon grinned.

"You gonna make me work for it, huh woman?" Valon teased, leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose. Mai smirked and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. As the two began another make-out session, a crow flew in through Valon's window and settled down on the floor. Valon began to kiss down Mai's neck, making her tilt her head back and moan. The crow cawed, startling her. Her amethyst eyes flickered down to the bird, confusion lighting her face.

"Valon?" Mai asked. Valon paused, his eyes meeting hers.

"What is it?"

"There's a bird. Over there, on the floor," Mai said, raising a hand and pointing. Valon followed where her finger was pointing, his eyes falling on the bird. He suddenly grinned, raising himself up a little.

"Aw, looks like the poor birdie got lost." Valon snickered. He rose from the bed and started towards the bird, who gave another caw and a flap of its wings.

Outside the window, Atemu heard the bird caw. It sounded distressed. Through the bird's eyes, Atemu saw the face of the man who had shot and killed him. Rage boiled through Atemu's veins and he grabbed the windowsill, heaving himself up and through the window. His boots made a thudding noise on the wooden floor. Valon looked startled as Atemu strode towards him, eventually standing between him and the crow. Mai let out a shriek and grabbed the thin blanket on the bed, using it to cover herself.

Atemu's gaze flickered between Valon and Mai. He gave Mai a sad look, both saddened and angry to find out that the woman who had given birth to Rebecca had shacked up with a murderer. Rebecca and even Mai herself deserved much better than this piece of garbage in front of him. Valon stumbled backwards, more than likely freaked out by the way his face had been painted. Atemu smirked as he went for the gun on his end table, his hand raising shakily as he pointed the gun at him.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Valon yelled.

"Aw, you don't remember me, Valon? That hurts," Atemu said, a fake look of pain crossing his face. Valon cocked the gun. Mai looked from Valon to Atemu back and forth repeatedly, her eyes wide with fright as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, freak! Who the fuck are you!? Want do you want!?" Valon shrieked.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Atemu snarled, beginning to stride across the floor towards Valon. Valon fired the gun, the kick scaring Mai and making her scream. Atemu paused, jerking backwards a step. Atemu stared down at his wound, watching it close. It didn't even hurt; it felt more like a bee sting. He grinned, his ruby orbs connecting with Valon's smoky gray ones. Valon's eyes widened and he fired the gun again. Atemu's grin faded, and a menacing look took its place.

"You do know that that won't work, don't you?" Atemu asked. Valon continued to fire the gun as Atemu strode forward. Valon wound up emptying his entire clip into Atemu's body, only to watch each wound close up, no evidence that there had been any wounds save the multiple holes in the man's leather vest. Atemu grabbed the gun out of Valon's hand and whacked him upside the head with it, knocking him out cold. Valon collapsed onto the bed and Mai screamed again, her gaze lifting to hold Atemu's as his eyes turned to her. He threw the empty gun on the bed beside Valon's prone form. When Atemu started towards the bed, Mai screamed again and bolted from the bed.

"No! No, stay away from me!" Mai cried, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut, bolting it closed behind her. Atemu sighed and shook his head, but he knew she had a good reason to be scared. He walked across the room, and planting his foot in the middle of the door, he kicked it open. He heard Mai scream yet again and wondered how her voice wasn't hoarse yet.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Mai shrieked, huddling against the wall, her eyes huge and terror-filled. Atemu ignored her cries and walked over to her, reaching out and grabbing her by the arm, dragging her over to kneel in front of him. She began to cry, tears cascading down her cheeks as she beat at his chest, begging him to let go of her. Atemu grabbed her by the chin and gave a sharp yank, silencing her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mai," Atemu said softly. Mai gaze up at him, swallowing thickly.

"Please... Please don't kill me..." Mai whimpered. Atemu gently stroked her face with his thumb, making a shushing noise.

"I'm not going to kill you, Mai. But there is something I want to tell you. It's about Rebecca." At those words, Mai's eyes widened. "Right now, your daughter is out there on the streets, lost, lonely, and afraid. Think Mai, think hard. Do you really want her to grow up that way? Raised by someone else, hating you for never being there?" Atemu asked. Mai sobbed silently, and hiccupped a little, bowing her head. Atemu jerked it back up, and then he hauled her to her feet, forcing her to look into the mirror.

"Look!" Atemu barked. "Look at yourself! Is this how you want your daughter to see you!? Is this how you want her to remember you!?"

"No, no! I'm sorry!" Mai cried, not wanting to look at her reflection, to see her tear stained cheeks, wet and running black with her makeup. Atemu jerked her face forward, forcing her to look at herself.

"Mother is the name for God, on the lips and hearts of all children.(1)" Atemu said softly, stroking her cheek again. "Do you see now? Rebecca is waiting for you, Mai. Go to her." Atemu released her, and Mai turned, looking at him. Atemu watched something flicker behind her eyes as they filled with more tears, and knew she understood now. Mai ran from the bathroom, stopping only to slip on her shoes and grab her jacket, and ran out the apartment door. Atemu watched her go and hoped that she would change now, for Rebecca's sake.

Atemu walked back into the room, noticing that Valon was coming to. He went to the bed and picked up the gun. He looked at it, thinking to himself. The crow landed on his shoulder and gave a loud caw.

_In the end table drawer... There's another clip. _Atemu smiled at the bird and opened the drawer, seeing the ammo as predicted. As Valon's eyes began to flutter open, Atemu reloaded the gun. He watched Valon's eyes open, and he watched them lock onto his own ruby orbs. Atemu smirked as he cocked the gun. Valon's eyes opened wide, watching in horror as Atemu pointed the gun at him, knowing full well the point rested right between his eyes.

"Sleep well, mate." Atemu murmured.

_BANG!_

* * *

Duke sat at the counter, drinking another shot of whiskey. The burns on his hands and legs hurt like hell, and he was pissed off. He couldn't believe his shop was gone! All of it, all of his stuff, all of his money, it was all gone! Duke slammed the glass back down, groaning and laying his head in his arms, closing his emerald green eyes. Malik watched him as he cleaned a glass, shaking his head at him. That was the sixth shot he'd downed already. There was no way he was giving Duke another shot. He'd already had enough.

"Fill it," Duke mumbled. Malik shook his head.

"No way. You want more, go home and get plastered with your own stash." Malik replied. Duke lifted his head, glaring angrily at the blond.

"I said fill it," Duke repeated, straightening. Malik set the glass down and placed his hands on the counter, meeting Duke's eyes.

"You aren't scaring me, fuckhead. I could whoop your pansy ass if you so much as lift a finger against me, so if you want more, get your own goddamn booze," Malik snapped. Duke's gaze lowered and he laid his head back in his arms. Satisfied that his customer was through playing macho man, Malik picked the glass back up and continued to clean it.

The bar door clanged as it opened, and another man stepped into the bar. Malik briefly glanced at him. The man seemed to be looking over the bar, probably looking for a friend or a contact. When the man's eyes settled on Duke, the man walked over, coming up beside him and sitting down. Duke glanced at him and moaned aloud; it was Alexander, one of Dartz's lackeys.

"You look like shit," Alexander commented. Duke snorted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Duke retorted. Alexander chuckled. He looked at Malik and slapped a bill down on the counter.

"A bottle of your finest," Alexander said. Malik grabbed a bottle and put it on the counter, snatching the bill up afterwards. Alexander poured some of the booze he had just purchased in Duke's glass. Duke gratefully drank it up, slamming the glass back down a moment later. Alexander watched him for a long time, with no expression on his face. "Dartz wishes to see you," Alexander finally spoke. Duke jumped.

"Oh really? He finally wants to see little old me?" Duke's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Well, this certainly is an honour."

"You're coming with me," Alexander told him. A sudden scream and the sound of a glass breaking made Alexander turn just in time to see Mai Valentine run out of the bar, carrying naught but her jacket, a look of fright on her face. Alexander shot Duke a look. "Stay here," he commanded. Duke nodded and poured himself another glass while Alexander walked to the back, taking the flight of stairs up to Valon's apartment.

The door was open. It must not have latched correctly when Mai ran out of the room. Alexander walked carefully into the apartment, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what he would find. His gaze flickered to the bed, and to the still form lying on it. He went over to the bed, staring down into the dead eyes of Valon. Valon's arms and legs were spread out wide, a bullet hole leaking blood on his forehead. Upon closer inspection, Alexander was stunned and horrified to see the wound had been picked open a little, so that it would drip more blood. Alexander's eyes scanned the rest of Valon's body, gazing in disbelief at what he saw next. On Valon's chest, drawn in his own blood, was the shape of a crow.

A sudden noise at the window made Alexander look up. His eyes widened as he beheld a man with tri-colored hair and laughing crimson eyes sitting on the windowsill. The man smiled and gave a little chuckle, the crow on his shoulder releasing a loud caw before he fell backwards out the window. Alexander ran to the window and looked out of it, but there was no sign of the man.

* * *

Joey pulled out his keys and opened the door to his apartment. He sighed heavily and closed the door behind him. It had been such a long night. He had given his report to Kaiba earlier, and his boss hadn't been pleased. He was super pissed that Joey had no suspect in the case. What else could he possibly want from him? Kaiba knew that in a lot of the fire cases they had, there was no suspect, no way of proving who did it. Hundreds of cases just like the one at Duke's Pawnshop went cold all the time. There was nothing either he or Kaiba could do about it.

Joey dropped the Sennen/Mouto case file he'd taken with him from work on the coffee table. He had told Kaiba he was taking it, wanting to look over it one more time in the hopes of finding something. Kaiba had approved it with a nod and a grunt, also letting Joey know that he didn't think he would find anything. Joey went to his fridge and pulled out a soda, popping it open and drinking some of it. When he walked back into his living room, he was stunned to find the same man who he had seen at Duke's standing in his living room, lightly touching the picture of Atemu Sennen that he had drawn on.

"HOLY SHIT!" Joey cried, dropping his soda. The stranger glanced up at him as the soda can sprayed his pants and shoes. "Shit!" Joey knelt down and picked up the can, tossing it into the trashcan and running for some paper towels. When he came back, the man was still there.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said softly. Joey began mopping up the spilled soda.

"What ever happened to knocking?!" Joey snapped. The man smiled.

"Sorry." Joey stood and tossed the dirty paper towels into his trashcan. The man picked up the picture and smirked, showing it to Joey.

"Figured out who I am, huh?" Joey's eyes widened.

"So you are...! But...! You died! I saw you buried!" Joey exclaimed. Atemu chuckled.

"I am dead. I think. I'm not actually sure what I am," Atemu said honestly. "I apologize for intruding on you, Joey, but I have some things to ask you.," he continued, going to the arm chair and sitting down. Joey sat down on the couch, watching him.

"What did you want to know?" Joey asked. Atemu's ruby orbs met his honey brown. In his eyes, Joey saw so much pain, so much sadness. Even through the strange makeup on his face, Joey could see everything that he was feeling, and it broke his heart.

"I want to know what you know about what happened to us," Atemu replied. Joey broke eye contact.

"Well... You were stabbed and shot twice. You were dead before we even showed up. Yugi was beaten, raped, and died later at the hospital." From the look of agony that appeared on Atemu's face, Joey knew his words had hurt him. Atemu shot to his feet, walking a few steps away, leaving his back to Joey. "Atemu, you asked. You said you wanted to know. I'm telling the truth. I saw what happened to Yugi. It's all right there, in that file!" Joey pointed at the coffee table.

"Yugi spent 24 hours in intensive care, and his body just quit. He couldn't handle it anymore," Joey went on, oblivious to the fact Atemu had just turned to face him. Joey picked up the file and looked up, noticing Atemu was watching him now, those crimson orbs awash with the suffering he was feeling. Joey held the file out to him, but Atemu didn't seem to want to touch it. Instead he stepped forward, placing his hands on Joey's head. Joey stood there, stunned, as Atemu lowered his head and closed his eyes.

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

_**"He's bleeding too much!"**_

_**"I need another clamp!"**_

_**"Give me the oxygen mask!"**_

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

_**Yugi lay on the gurney, the doctors all around him working frantically, trying to save his life. The beeps on the heart monitor were growing further and far between, and the doctors looked so scared... They knew he wasn't going to make it. The machine they hooked him up to filled his lungs with oxygen, since he nearly couldn't do it on his own. Everything inside him was shutting down. His body was too injured to take the stress of his wounds. The doctors finally could do no more.**_

_**A single tear trailed down Yugi's face.**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...**_

_**"We lost him..." Sad, weary voices, eyes filled with pain. "Call it."**_

Atemu let out a pained cry, releasing Joey and stumbling backwards. Joey reached out a hand, but Atemu knocked it away, a broken sob escaping his lips.

"Don't touch me!" He cried out. Joey stood there, feeling very helpless. He had no idea what had caused Atemu to break like this, to cause the stream of tears falling from his eyes as he clutched his head in his hands. He knelt beside Atemu, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Atemu continued to sob, his entire body shaking. Tears of frustration filled Joey's eyes.

"Are you alright, Atemu?" Joey asked. Atemu slowly lifted his head, gazing into Joey's eyes with his own tear filled ones.

"I saw him. I saw your memories of that night. I saw what happened to him." Another sob escaped his lips. Joey gasped.

"You... You can do that...?" Joey murmured. Atemu nodded.

"You... You stayed with him. Why?" Atemu asked. Joey looked away.

"Rebecca." He said. "She's a good kid, a sweet kid. She... She was so worried about the two of you. She wanted to go there, to watch over Yugi. She knew you were dead, but she... I wouldn't let her go to the hospital. I wasn't sure Yugi was going to make it, and well... I didn't want her to see that. So I went for her. I wanted to come back..." Joey broke off as he began to cry, remembering the awful night, and what he had to go tell Rebecca the next day. He took a deep breath, aware that Atemu was still watching.

"I wanted to come back with good news, you know? I wanted to tell her that Yugi was alive, that she could go see him once he'd recovered a little. But... But I had to come back and tell her instead that he had died. I had to tell her that and watch her break." Joey paused to take a deep breath. "I went with her to the funeral. They had yours together. I held her hand and helped her say goodbye." Joey choked on a sob.

"You love her," Atemu said softly. Joey nodded.

"Love her as if she were my own. It was a sad thing that it was your deaths that brought her to me, made me know her, made me fall in love with her, but..." Joey wiped at his tears. "But I'm glad, you know? If not for you... If not for you and Yugi... I never would have known her, never of loved her." Atemu smiled.

"I'm glad some good came out of our deaths. And I'm happy to know that someone was watching out for Becky for us." Atemu's smile was sad.

"Becky..." Joey laughed a little. "She told me how she hated that nickname. She also told me how she wished she could still hear you say it." Atemu chuckled, but then he looked at Joey, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You say you did it for Rebecca, but was that all? You were on the case that night. It didn't matter to you, that when he died you had nothing to work with?" The way Atemu voiced his concern, Joey knew what he was really asking.

"I'm not one of _those_ cops, Atemu. I didn't want Yugi to pull through just so I could hound him about those assholes who did this. I wanted him to live because of Rebecca, because of you. Had he lived, I would of had to ask him uncomfortable questions, but my main concern would have been whether or not he was alright," Joey told him, earning a genuine smile from the man in front of him.

"Thank you," he said, rising to his feet. Joey stood as well, looking a little alarmed.

"You're leaving?" Joey asked him. Atemu nodded.

"There's still a lot I have to do. There are still people out there who need to pay for what they've done, Joey." Atemu replied. "Thank you for everything. For taking care of Rebecca, for being there for Yugi..." Atemu looked away.

"Yeah... You're welcome. Take care," Joey said. Atemu smiled at him and turned, heading towards the front door. A moment later, Atemu was gone. Joey sank back down onto the couch and placed his hand over his face, bringing it down as he sighed heavily. Atemu was the one who had killed Alister, set fire to the pawnshop, and who was out on a mission to kill the people who had killed him and Yugi. Joey had already known, but this encounter made it painfully real to him. And he already knew he wouldn't breathe a word of this to another living soul. He gazed at the door and silently wished Atemu luck in whatever he had to do next.

* * *

Natoya: And that is the end of that chapter! /is glaring at her still demonic and creepy Fable 2 child/

Yugi: /sniffles/ Why must every chapter be so sad!

Yami: I'm beginning to think you like making people cry.

Natoya: I do not! This is angst! It's supposed to make you cry! /pouts/

Yugi: /sniffles again and picks up Shakai to hold/ The end was so sad. /cries softly/

Yami: I did like the beginning. Hee hee, I got to shoot Valon.

Natoya: /sticks her tongue out at Yami/ You would like that part.

Yugi: /sighs/ You two act like children. Alright everyone, please review this chapter!

Natoya: Yes, I'd like your thoughts on the chapter, so please review!

Yami: Uh... Toya?

Natoya: Yes?

Yami: What is a Hobbe?

Natoya: It's a monster on Fable 2. Why?

Yami: Because it says here that your child has just been taken by one.

Natoya: What!? No! Uh, Bye for now guys! See you next chapter!

Yugi: Is she going to be okay? /watches the authoress nab the controller/

Yami: Um...

Natoya: THE HOBBES TOOK THE DEMONIC CREEPY CHILD!

Yami: Nope.

Yugi: ...


	8. The Third Death

Natoya: Hi all!! Welcome to chapter eight!

Yugi: Wow, almost 100 reviews!

Yami: /bows/ We're very happy you all like the story so much.

/cricket silence/

Yugi: Toya, how did you get him to do that?

Natoya: /smirks and hold up Shakai/ 'Nuff said. /laughs/

Yami: I'll get you back for this, and your little bunny too.

Natoya: /sticks her tongue out at Yami/

Yami: I will cut that damn thing off!

Natoya: /eeps/

Yugi: /sighs/ Yami, sit down.

Yami: /sits down and glares at the authoress/

Natoya: Alright, let's get this chapter started! /smiles/

Yami: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the movie The Crow.

Yugi: **Warnings are the same, blood, violence, drug, alcohol, and sex references, character deaths..etc...**

Natoya: **And also, any (1)s you have seen without explanation, I'm so terribly sorry. I meant to explain that these were quotes from the movie, important quotes, at least to me, that I felt needed a place in here. So sorry about forgetting to explain what those are, but that is what they are. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, Yami has an announcement for you, actually an announcement from the authoress, so make sure after you read, to go down to the very bottom and see what it is!!! /grins/**

**Thanks to my Imouto for betaing!!!!**

* * *

Duke sat at the end of the large ebony colored table, watching Dartz as he paced back and forth. Vivian was sitting on the edge of the table, one leg crossed over the other, her own eyes on Dartz. Alexander stood behind Duke, each person waiting for Dartz to speak. Finally Dartz stopped pacing. He walked over to the table and grabbed the edge with his hands, gripping it hard, his yellow and green eyes boring into Duke's emerald green.

"So... Say that again." Dartz said. Duke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I already told you! He busted into my shop! He stabbed me! I shot the fucker, and watched the bullet hole close by itself! This isn't any ordinary man you're dealing with! He's immortal or something!" Duke exclaimed. Dartz chuckled.

"Nothing is immortal, my friend," Dartz replied.

"I saw him too," Alexander piped up. Dartz gaze swung to him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You did?"

"Yes. Saw him fall out of a window, right after he smiled at me. When I looked out the window, he was gone. It was like he just vanished into thin air; became part of the shadows." Alexander explained. Vivian seemed to be thinking of something as her gaze lowered to the floor and she pursed her lips.

"Hm... What to do." Dartz murmured.

"What are you going to do about my shop?" Duke asked. "I need compensation! This fucker destroyed everything I had!" Dartz looked back at him, an expressionless look on his face. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, sheathed in a beautiful, sleek black scabbard. Dartz pulled it out and held it under Duke's chin.

"How about you explain this to me one more time. With detail." Dartz snarled. Duke gulped, his eyes trained on the blade.

"He had a bird with him, a crow. Sennen... Atemu Sennen!" Duke cried out. "He said to tell the others he was coming for them!" Dartz smiled.

"That's much better," Dartz said, pulling away. Duke let out a nervous laugh. Suddenly Dartz whipped back around and slashed the knife across Duke's throat. The raven haired man let out a surprised cry that ended in a garbled noise as blood washed over his shirt and down his body. Soon enough his corpse slumped in his seat as his eyes glazed over. Dartz smiled and wiped his blade clean.

"Such a mess," Vivian commented.

"There was a crow..." Alexander began, drawing both Dartz and Vivian's gazes to him. "There was a crow drawn in Valon's own blood on his chest. Do you think they're connected, Lord Dartz?" Dartz sheathed his blade, thinking. Alexander turned to go, an idea forming in his mind. He motioned to Duke's body. "I'll call the janitor for you."

* * *

Above the city, a crow cawed and flapped its wings, flying low.

Raphael strolled down the wet sidewalk, his boots splashing through puddles. Weevil trailed along behind him, gazing from side to side. The green haired boy looked almost scared as his eyes surveyed the area. Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it up and taking a drag. He knew Weevil was freaked out. Every since they received word of Alister's death, Weevil had been jumping at every shadow they came across. They stopped in front of a small shop, and it was Raphael's turn to look around.

"No Valon," he muttered. Weevil let out an annoying laugh.

"He's probably still having his fun with Mai!" Weevil snickered. Raphael smirked and let out a chuckle. That was a possibility. Valon always put his pleasure before work. Sometimes Raphael wished he'd think more with his brain then with what was inside his pants.

"You've got a point," he replied. "Go inside and get me some smokes." Weevil smiled.

"Can I get a beer?" Weevil asked. Raphael laughed out loud.

"No way in hell, Weevil. You'd get carded." Raphael said. Weevil pouted, grumbling under his breath as he went inside the shop. He hated how tiny he looked. He wished he looked as old as Raphael and the others did. Then he could get all the beer he wanted. It wasn't fair that the others had to buy his beer for him. The only place he could get any was at Master Dartz's hangout. Weevil grabbed a carton of Raphael's favorite cigarettes. After a moment, he decided to grab a bag of chips, his own favorite, jalapeno flavored.

Raphael quickly crossed the street to his car, getting in the driver's seat. He took another drag of his cigarette and waited for Weevil to come back out. Knowing that little punk, he'd be grabbing some snacks and shit too—not that Raphael minded. He was actually a little hungry and a few snacks would tide him over until he could get some real food.

A sudden movement behind Raphael startled him and he reached for his gun. Before he even had it out of the holster, there was another gun pressed to his temple. Raphael froze and looked to see a pair of crimson eyes boring into his own sky blue. The man with the painted face smiled, reaching down and taking his gun away, throwing it outside the car through the open passenger side window.

"Who are you?" Raphael asked.

"Shut up and drive," the man replied, turning his head straight and cocking the gun. Raphael wasn't stupid. He knew better than to disobey someone who held his life in his hands. He started the car and gunned it, peeling away and leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Behind him, Weevil had seen the man pull the gun on Raphael, and he ran out of the store after dropping the snacks and cigarettes, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Raphael!" Weevil cried, running out into the middle of the street. He narrowly avoided getting hit by a car as it roared past. Weevil ran to an empty car parked near the store. He punched the window out, unlocking the door from the inside. Throwing it open, he jumped inside and did a quick re-wiring to get the car started. He shut the door and gunned the engine, shooting out of the space a moment later. He knew he had to go after Raphael and save him. Weevil banged his fist on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off. _That bastard who hijacked Raphael must be the same son of a bitch who killed Alister! _Weevil thought. He roared down the street, barely making out Raphael's car in the distance.

Atemu's gaze remained on Raphael as they flew down the road. The speedometer was reading close to 100mph and it was steadily climbing even higher. Atemu wasn't afraid though. He knew that if they crashed, he would be alright. It would end his fun earlier than planned, but at least Raphael would still die either way. As they passed an alley, a cop car suddenly came to life, red and blue lights flashing as it tore down the road after them. Atemu cursed. That was so not what he needed right now. If the cops interfered, it would mean a heck of a lot of trouble for him.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you want!?" Raphael yelled. Atemu's gaze flickered down to him.

"Lose them." Atemu told him. Raphael's eyes widened.

"Lose the cops? Are you crazy!? Lose them how?!" Raphael snapped. Atemu pressed the gun harder against his temple.

"I don't care how. Just make sure you lose them," came the simple reply. Raphael suddenly turned sharply, heading down another road. The cops followed, and they seemed to be gaining speed. Raphael cursed and turned down another road. The cops followed still. From down another small road, Weevil was coming. He saw Raphael's car zoom past and speed up, trying to lose the police. Weevil pulled out in front of the cop car, screaming as the police vehicle rammed into him. He fell out of the car as his door opened. He let out a pained cry, blood now running from his forehead. He got to his feet and took off running down the road, hoping to catch the car, praying they wouldn't go too much farther.

"There, we lost them. You happy?" Raphael snapped. Atemu smirked.

"Yes. Now, keep going. Go to Domino Pier." Atemu ordered. Raphael frowned, but he obeyed. Soon enough he was stopping, a little ways from the pier. Atemu kept the gun on him as he began to tie him to the seat, pinning his arms at his sides. Raphael was close to panicking. He couldn't move; couldn't lift a finger to save himself as Atemu kept tying him up. In Raphael's trunk, Atemu found some ducktape and some explosives, and some other things he could use later. He smiled and picked up the ducktape, returning to Raphael's side.

""What do you want?! Tell me what the fuck you want!" Raphael screamed. Atemu frowned at him.

"You don't remember me?" Atemu said softly. Raphael frowned.

"Know you?! No, I don't know you! Who the fuck are you!?" The blond continued to scream. Atemu pulled some of the ducktape and began sticking Raphael's head to the car seat.

"You don't remember killing two men, in a small apartment above a tiny game shop?" Atemu asked when he pulled away.

"That place downtown!? Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Raphael suddenly said, his eyes lighting up. "That little boy and his boyfriend! We had to do that; our boss wanted their shop and they were fighting the eviction!" Atemu stared at him, and suddenly it was painfully clear to Raphael what was happening. He knew who this man was, why those crimson eyes had seemed so familiar. They were the same eyes that had gazed upon them with such hatred right before Valon snuffed his life out.

"I know you..." Raphael murmured, his eyes growing wide with terror and realization. Atemu smirked.

"Yes... You know me now don't you? You killed my lover, my best friend, my everything! You killed the love of my life!" Atemu shouted. Raphael had never felt so afraid before, never in his life. But he was afraid now. He was really, really afraid. He knew he wasn't going to survive his encounter with this man, just like Alister hadn't. He was going to die.

"You can't be alive." Raphael said, beginning to panic for real. He didn't wait to die! "You can't be alive. We killed you. I saw you die. YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!!!!" Raphael screamed. Atemu smiled sadly and leaned in through the window, staring into Raphael's eyes, taking in the pure horror and fear reflected in those blue depths.

"And avast the devil stood, and felt how awful goodness is...(1)" Atemu murmured softly. He pulled back out of the window and pulled something out of the small grenade in his hand, tossing it in through the window into Raphael's lap. The way Atemu had tied him up stuck his leg in one place, so that when he pulled down the stick and put the car in drive, Raphael's foot would hit the gas and keep the car moving, right off the dock. Atemu put the car in drive and stepped back, watching it go. He waved to Raphael before taking some lighter fluid he found and squirting it onto the ground.

Weevil arrived at the pier just in time to see Raphael's car heading straight for the end of the dock. His eyes widened in horror as the car suddenly burst into flames. It exploded right as it went off the edge of the dock, a fiery ball of light, illuminating the endless night. The car hit the water and Weevil let out a cry, falling to his knees. He couldn't believe what his eyes had just seen. Raphael... Raphael was dead. Weevil rose to his feet and turned, running away as fast as his legs would take him. He needed to get to Master Dartz and tell him what had just happened.

Atemu threw a lighter he had also found in Raphael's car onto the fluid. The shape of the crow blazed to life through the flames. The crow let out a caw and landed on Atemu's shoulder, flapping its wings and pulling them tightly against its body.

_You're doing well, Atemu. Three down, and one to go. _The bird cawed again.

Yes. Three down and one to go. Atemu turned and began to walk away.

* * *

Alexander walked down the worn path through the cemetery, looking for something. Ever since Duke had mentioned the name Atemu Sennen, Alexander had been searching for any information about the man. He knew that this information would please Lord Dartz. He stepped off the path and down another smaller path. He had heard that the grave he sought was this way. He found out that it was thanks to their friends—Anzu, Honda, and Miho—that they were able to be buried, each one not having any other family members left to have done it.

Alexander found what he was looking for a moment later. He stared down, his eyes widening, at the empty grave in front of the stone that said Atemu Sennen. His seemed to be the only grave disturbed, for Yugi Mouto's grave remained perfect. There were a pile of white roses in front of his tombstone. Alexander knelt down and lightly touched the dirt in front of Atemu's grave. He would go back to Dartz soon and reveal to him what he had discovered.

* * *

(1): This was a quote from the movie the bad guy said before he died, but I thought it'd be cool to have Atemu say it instead.

Natoya: And that is the end of that chapter!

Yami: Haha, Raphael died a horrible flamey death!

Yugi: /sighs/ Yami, you're secretly a pyro, aren't you?

Yami: Secretly?

Natoya: /laughs/

Yugi: /eye twitch/

Shakai: /is nibbling still on the chocolate Reena gave her/

Natoya: Thanks for reading everyone, now please review!

Yugi: /still twitching/ Yes, we'd love to hear your thoughts, so review please!

Natoya: Bye! We'll see you next chapter!

Yami:** Also, Toya wants you to know that Possession is now up! So if you have the time, please check that out! It's her new one-shot!**


	9. Sadness

Natoya: Hurray! Chapter nine!

Yugi: Wow! Over 100 reviews!

Natoya: Thank you all so much! You rock! HikariTenshiYamiTenshi is also my 100th reviewer for this story! Thanks so much! /gives HTYT a giant gift basket full of candy, chocolate, and Yami and Yugi plushies/

Yami: /reads over a paper/ I'm seeing here that this story is nearing completion.

Yugi: Aw...

Natoya: Yes, it's true. There are only three more chapters after this one.

Yugi: /sniffs/ That's sad.

Yami: It also means we're getting to the good stuff.

Natoya: Good stuff?

Yami: /nods/ Yup. /grins/ Someone's bloody demise.

Natoya: /inches away from Yami/ You're creepy when you smile and talk about blood.

Yugi: /eye twitches/ Let's start the chapter.

Natoya: Yes, lets. Yami!

Yami: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the movie The Crow.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!!!

**Warnings: Slight lemon. I know I said there would be no lemons, but I couldn't leave my fellow puzzleshippers without at least some lemon shavings, so yeah, there is a small lemon. Nothing to hot and heavy, but it's there nontheless, so if you do not like it, don't read it. Also, it's bolded, so you can just skip it. Also bring your tissues. ^^ **

**A special shout-out and thank you goes to Tavi for betaing!!! Thank you so much Tavi!!!**

* * *

The sun shone through the window, blinding Rebecca as she woke, making her groan and cover her eyes with her arm. Last night sucked. Joey had been gone all night, and she didn't care to stay there when he wasn't there, so she had gone home and laid down on her couch. She guessed she had fallen asleep without even realizing it. A sound from behind her startled her then, and she sat up with a gasp. What she saw next nearly made her eyes bug out of her head.

"Good morning sweetie." Mai greeted her, a soft smile on her face. Rebecca got up from the couch, heading into the kitchen where the weirdness continued. Her mother had made a full course breakfast meal, complete with all the fixings. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, and french toast on the table, along with a jug of milk, and a jug of orange juice. And what got her the most was not the fact that her mother had whipped up the biggest breakfast she had ever laid eyes on, but the fact that Mai was also wearing something normal looking instead of her usual bar-tending outfit or corset and mini-skirt combo.

Mai's hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, to keep it out of her face and the food, and she was wearing a sundress that actually went down to a little above her ankles and didn't show her cleavage. Her feet were encased in flat sandals instead of her favorite high heels, and she wasn't wearing any makeup this morning either. Mai poured a glass of the orange juice and set it in front of her daughter, placing a plate in front of her as well. She wiped her hands on her dress and smiled, clasping her hands together afterwards.

"I remembered you liked orange juice. And french toast instead of pancakes." Mai wore an expression on her face that was clear; she wanted Rebecca's approval.

"Uh... Thanks." Rebecca didn't know what to say. Her mother was acting very strange. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, sitting down in front of her.

"I mean to make you do all this." Rebecca pointed to the table. "You don't cook, you don't wear sundresses, and you certainly don't care enough about me to make sure that I'm well fed." Mai suddenly looked ashamed.

"You... You really don't think I care about you?" Mai's tone was sad. Her amethyst eyes filled with tears. Rebecca was taken aback.

"Of course you don't. You're always too busy with your boyfriends to even care whether or not I even come home. You remember Joey Wheeler, right? That cop? He's the one who takes care of me." Rebecca told her. A tear trailed down Mai's face.

"He was right..." Mai mumbled. Rebecca raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Who was right? Seriously, Mai, what's up with you?" Rebecca asked. When Mai heard her call her by her name, she burst into tears. Never had that bothered her more then it did right then. Rebecca's green eyes widened again, not knowing what to do or what to say about her mother's sudden emotional state.

"I was never any good at this mommy stuff!" Mai sobbed. Rebecca's look softened as she watched her, and something finally clicked about all of this.

"Something finally woke you up, huh Mom?" Rebecca said softly. Mai glanced at her, sniffling a little bit as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, but I'm going to make an effort to change. I'm sorry, so sorry Rebecca." Mai sniffed again, reaching across the table to grasp her daughter's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Rebecca smiled, the first true genuine smile Mai had ever seen on her face.

"Let's eat now, okay Mom?" Rebecca said. Mai smiled and stabbed a piece of french toast with her fork, setting it on Rebecca's plate.

* * *

Joey sighed and opened the front door to the police station, walking inside. Serenity glanced up from behind a desk, waving to him as he walked through. Joey waved to her and headed for his office. He had the Sennen/Mouto case file under his arm. He laid it on his desk and sat in his chair. He hadn't been able to sleep very well at all last night. He had gone to bed not long after Atemu had left his apartment, and nightmares plagued his dreams, mostly about the night that Yugi had died.

"Wheeler." Joey glanced up when he heard his name called, surprised to see Kaiba standing in the doorway of his office.

"Morning Kaiba. I thought today was your day off?" Kaiba walked into the office and slapped a folder down on Joey's desk, on top of his murder file. Joey's eyes widened in shock when Kaiba flipped the folder open to reveal a picture of a dead man, burned beyond recognition, strapped to a car that was also burned to the point that it didn't even resemble a car anymore. Joey lifted his gaze to Kaiba's, honey brown meeting icy blue.

"What the hell is this?" Joey asked, stunned.

"This is the third hit in your hood in less then twenty four hours, Wheeler. Something big is going down, and I don't know what yet." Kaiba informed him. Joey let out a huge sigh and raked his hand through his soft blond hair.

"Damn. I didn't know a thing about this. Another one..." Joey murmured. Seto's gaze fell to the murder file lying on Joey's desk, underneath his.

"Find out anything important from the Sennen/Mouto murder file?" Joey was startled for a moment, but he quickly recovered, shaking his head at his boss.

"I don't know anymore about it then I did." Joey lied.

"So you don't think it has anything to do with our mysterious killings?" Seto's brow rose. Joey met his gaze dead on.

"Why would it?" Joey asked. Seto sighed.

"I was thinking... Thinking that maybe the Sennen/Mouto murders were connected to this somehow." Seto told him. Seto completely missed how Joey paled just a tiny bit, having averted his blue eyes to the floor at his feet. Joey coughed and leaned forward a little.

"Connected how?"

"I don't know, but how else do you explain this? Who on Earth would want to go around knocking off these scumbags like this?" Seto wondered. Joey rested his head on top of his hands, interlacing his fingers together.

"I know you're frustrated because we have no leads, but Seto seriously, think about the question you just asked me. The guys getting killed are guys who are real assholes, the guys who would do anything to get what they wanted, including murder, even though we have no real evidence to tie them to the crimes. Now, you tell me, who would want to kill these guys?" Seto cursed and ran a hand through his own hair, clearly irritated.

"Over half the people in this damn town."

"Exactly. We've got nothing." Joey clarified. Seto cursed again.

"Damnit! I hate this!" Joey's gaze didn't leave Seto's icy blue eyes.

"I hate this too. Nothing worse then having all these cases go cold." Seto grabbed the file up off the desk, closing it as he did so.

"If you learn anything-"

"Yeah, I know who to tell." Joey smiled. "I promise I'll tell you if I learn anything." With that, Seto turned and left Joey's office. Joey sighed again and opened the murder file lying on his desk. Atemu's picture stared up at him.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Atemu."

* * *

Atemu sat in the bedroom he had shared with Yugi, on the floor in front of their bed. Old pictures littered the floor around him, and he held even more of them in his hands. His eyes flickered over each and every one of them, eyes misting over as memory after memory flashed behind his eyes. He picked up another picture, this one of just him and Yugi. Both of them were laughing, Atemu's arms wrapped around Yugi's waist as he attempted to smother whipped cream in Yugi's face, Yugi's hands up to try to stop him, but he had failed, the testament being the whipped cream on Yugi's face and in his hair. Atemu ripped the picture in half, in half again, in half again and again, until the picture was nothing but shards, until Atemu couldn't make out their faces anymore.

Atemu leaned back against the bed, closing his eyes. More flashes appeared behind his eyes, bits and pieces of memory segments of the countless times they had made love. Tears pricked Atemu's eyes and threatened to spill from them. Gods how he missed his Yugi. What he wouldn't give for one more touch, one more kiss, one more caress of his moonlight skin. Atemu deliberately ran his hand over the ruined comforter on the bed, searching for the memory of the last time they had made love. He knew it would hurt like hell, but he wanted it, wanted to re-live that moment again, for one last time.

_**Pants and moans filled the air, the headboard cracked against the wall. Yugi clung tightly to him, crying out as Atemu thrust deeper inside him. Atemu held Yugi close to him, one arm around his lover's body, the other braced on the bed. Yugi's arms were around him as well, soft lips pressing sweet kisses to heated flesh. Gods it felt so good. Yugi was always so hot, so tight, so, so good. Another thrust and Yugi screamed, his head tilting back. Atemu smiled, increasing his pace. Yugi screamed again, tears of pleasure leaking from his beautiful eyes. He looked up at Atemu, love and adoration shining in his amethyst depths.**_

_**"I love you." Yugi whispered. Atemu kissed him tenderly.**_

_**"I love you too, Aibou." Yugi was tensing beneath him, close to his release. A few more thrusts inside that delicious heat and Yugi shuddered, releasing with a cry of Atemu's name. Atemu followed him, his essence filling his lover as he called out Yugi's name. He pulled out and collapsed next to him, pulling Yugi tightly against his body, ignoring their damp and sticky state.**_

_**"Atemu?"**_

_**"Yes?" **_

_**"Can you believe we'll be married in only a couple days? Three days till our wedding!" Yugi squealed happily, his eyes shining with happiness. Atemu chuckled as Yugi snuggled against him.**_

_**"Yes. In three days, you'll belong to me and me alone, forever and always, my love." Atemu whispered. Yugi giggled and leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose before settling back down, his eyes twinkling.**_

_**"I already belong to you forever and always." Yugi said sweetly. "Just like you belong to me."**_

_**"Yes, I am yours, Aibou. Forever and always." Atemu smiled, his own ruby orbs bright with happiness. Yugi yawned, sleep about to overtake him.**_

_**"Goodnight Atemu. I love you." Yugi closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Atemu brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face, leaning down and pressing one more sweet kiss to his love's cherry lips.**_

_**"I love you, Yugi."**_

Atemu came back to himself, not surprised to see that he was crying, tears trailing down his cheeks and dripping onto his leather vest from his chin. He angrily grabbed up another picture, this one of himself, Yugi, and Rebecca, and tore it to shreds as well, flinging the pieces away from him so that they scattered all over carpet in front of him. Atemu brought his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees, allowing his tears to freely fall.

"Atemu...?" Atemu's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he beheld the tiny figure in the doorway of his and Yugi's bedroom. Rebecca stood there nervously, her green eyes scanning his face. Atemu got to his feet, wiping at his eyes.

"What are you doing here Rebecca?" Atemu asked her. Rebecca shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"I knew it was you! You're the only one who ever called me Becky. I came here because I thought it was where you would be. I miss you. And Yugi too." Rebecca told him. Atemu smiled sadly at her.

"I've missed you too Becky." Rebecca's eyes fell to the ripped up pictures on the ground at Atemu's feet. Tears pricked at her eyes and she knelt down, picking up a piece that had her face on it. Atemu walked over to her and put his hand over hers, squeezing slightly.

"Why...?" Rebecca choked out.

"It isn't what it seems." Atemu began. "The memories... The memories overwhelm me sometimes. It wasn't because I don't love you."

"I love you both so much! I miss you, I miss you both!" Rebecca wailed, dropping the picture piece and wrapping her arms around Atemu's waist. He hugged her tightly, fresh tears falling down his face as he held her. It had been so long since he had hugged her last. Rebecca began to cry, her tears staining his leather vest.

"I love you too Becky. Yugi and I love you very much." Atemu reached down and gently tilted her chin upwards, so he could look her in the eyes. "You have to go now Rebecca. Back home to your mother, and Joey." Rebecca's eyes widened and her grip around his waist tightened.

"No! I want to stay with you!" Rebecca shouted. Atemu sighed and gently gripped her arms, pulling her away from him.

"Rebecca, please. As much as I care about you, you can't be around me anymore. There is something I still have to do, and I can't put you in that kind of danger. I'm sorry Rebecca, but we can't be friends anymore, not like we used to be. I'm not alive, not really, and you are." Atemu's tone was soft, pleading, trying to make her listen and understand. More tears cascaded down Rebecca's cheeks as her green eyes searched Atemu's ruby red orbs.

"Will you leave, once you're done with what you need to do? Will you at least say goodbye?" Rebecca asked. Atemu released her, looking away.

"I don't know." Atemu turned her around and gave her a gentle push. "Now you need to go." Rebecca turned to look at him, one more time.

"Thank you Atemu. For whatever it is you said to my mother." After saying that, Rebecca vanished out the door. Atemu smiled tenderly, staring at the doorway that she had exited from, before turning around and taking his place at the foot of the bed again. He picked up another picture of Yugi and himself, tracing over their faces and remembering Yugi's smile. He tore that picture up too.

* * *

"T-That's him! That's him! Atemu Sennen!" Weevil screeched hysterically, pointing at a crimson eyed man in a picture of a happy couple lying on the sleek ebony table in front of Dartz. Dartz raised an eyebrow, watching Weevil scream and cry, tearing at his green locks of hair, his glasses nearly falling off his nose. "He was different though!" At that statement, Dartz's interest in their killer rose even more. He waited for Weevil to calm down a little before demanding the next answer.

"Different how?" Weevil turned to him, his eyes wild with his panic.

"He was all painted up like some kind of freaky mime! And he tied Raphael to his car and-and-!! Oh God, Raphael!!" Weevil cried, sitting down in a chair and burying his head in his arms. Dartz rolled his eyes and looked up at Alexander.

"And what did you learn?" Dartz wondered, sliding a beer across the table to Weevil, who nabbed it up and gulped it down gratefully. Alexander smiled.

"I saw the grave." Weevil's head snapped up, his eyes wide and horrified.

"GRAVE!? WHAT FUCKING GRAVE!?" Weevil screamed. "THIS GUY IS TRYING TO PUT ME IN A GRAVE!" Dartz reached across the table and smacked Weevil hard across the face. The green haired boy whimpered, his beer slipping from his hand to spill over the table and onto the floor, wetting Weevil's shorts in the process. Weevil slumped on the table, not really caring about the state of his shorts.

"What about this grave?" Dartz's gaze flickered to Alexander's.

"It was empty. Just a giant hole in the ground." Alexander replied. Dartz's brow rose again and his eyes widened. Atemu Sennen's grave was empty? An immortal man perhaps, one who could not die, could not be killed? Weevil began crying rather loudly, sniffling disgustedly and wiping his nose on his shirt.

"He's a ghost! A fucking ghost! He's going to kill me next!" Weevil continued to sob. Dartz rolled his eyes in disgust.

"He isn't a ghost." Dartz snapped. Weevil raised bloodshot bluish green eyes to Dartz's yellow and green ones, looking so pathetic and lost. Vivian walked into the room then, and Dartz's eyes flickered to her, his eyes hungrily scanning her body. She was clad in one of her Chinese getups that had a slit running clear up her thighs, giving Dartz a lovely view of her pale legs. When she walked the fabric swayed with her, showing him her red panties as the fabric moved aside. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, a few strands left down to frame her face.

"Your men have arrived." Vivian announced, her gaze flickering to Weevil. A disgusted look passed across her features as she took in his appearance.

"What should I do with Weevil? This Atemu is sure to come after him next." Alexander questioned as Dartz rose from his seat.

"Just watch him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Dartz followed Vivian out of the room then as Alexander took a seat next to a still sobbing Weevil.

* * *

Joey sighed in relief as he spied Rebecca walking down the street, her head hung low. Concern washed through him, erasing the happiness he felt at finally seeing the little girl again after everything that had happened last night. He pulled up next to her and stopped his car. She looked up, surprise flickering through her luminous eyes as she watched him exit the vehicle. His hands found their way into his pockets as he looked her up and down. She appeared unharmed, but hurt shone through her eyes. Something had happened.

"What's up Squirt?" Joey asked. Rebecca stared at him for a long time, before finally sighing and looking away.

"When someone is dead, can they come back?" Rebecca wondered. Joey's eyes widened, but then he smiled and chuckled a little.

"Depends. Is he Atemu Sennen?" Rebecca's gaze shot back to his own, disbelief written on her face.

"Did you see him too?" Joey smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah. I saw him too, Squirt." Rebecca took his hand, her lower lip trembling as tears filled her green eyes.

"He said... He said I can't be around him anymore. Because I'm alive and he's dead. He said he loves me... but he can't be my friend anymore." A few tears began making their way down Rebecca's face. Joey pulled her into his arms and held her tight, wishing he knew how to make her pain go away. He'd give anything just for her to smile the way he knew she could.

"I know, I know." Joey soothed. "Come on, Squirt, let me take you home." He led Rebecca to his car and let her get in the passenger side seat. Within a few minutes they were heading down the street. When Rebecca saw that Joey was taking her back to his place, she turned to him.

"Can you take me to my place? Mom's home right now and she said we were going to watch a movie together." The request startled Joey.

"What? Your mom's actually home?"

"Yeah, shocking isn't it? She's doing a complete one eighty, but I have Atemu to thank for that." Rebecca smiled, and Joey felt jealous for a brief moment. He wanted to be the one to make her smile like that, but he brushed the feeling aside. Obeying his passenger, Joey drove back to her place. Rebecca got out of Joey's car when they got there, waiting for him to join her before they went up. He wanted to see for himself this change in her mother. He was a cop after all and he wouldn't let her stay where he thought it unsafe.

They reached Rebecca's floor and the girl opened the door, calling to her mother that she was home and had brought a guest. A rustle sounded from the other room before a beautiful blonde haired woman hurried into the room, smoothing down her sundress. She tucked some of her hair behind her ears and smiled brightly at Joey as he walked into the room behind Rebecca. Joey's mouth went dry when he saw her.

"Uh... Miss, Miss Valentine?" Joey questioned. Rebecca giggled, seeing very clearly the blush now on Joey's cheeks. Mai's smile widened and she reached out a hand, and Joey took it, giving it a quick shake.

"You must be Joey. Rebecca told me all about you. I... I want to thank you for looking after her. I promise I'll try... I'll try to be a better mother to her." Mai told him, once more smoothing out the wrinkles in her sundress.

"That's... That's good to hear." Joey replied, coughing a little bit. Mai ducked her head, a tinge of red now coating her own cheeks.

"Joey, would you like something to drink? Please, let me show you the kitchen." Rebecca said, taking her guardian's hand and leading him into the kitchen. She sent her mother a glance over her shoulder and laughed when her mother mouthed some words to her. _You didn't tell me your cop friend was so hot!_ Rebecca gave Joey a drink and led him back into the living room, where Mai was setting some movies out on the table. She straightened when they came back, flashing Joey a sweet smile. Joey found his face heating up.

"Um... Would you like to stay and watch the movie with us?" Mai questioned. Joey looked uncomfortable for a moment, shooting Rebecca a glance.

"I don't know... I don't want to intrude on your mother-daughter time." Rebecca took his hand again and led him to the couch.

"Don't be silly. You're welcome to join us." Rebecca assured him, sitting down on the couch with him. Mai sat down next to him. They began to discuss which movie they were going to watch, and Rebecca couldn't help the smile on her face and the giddiness she was feeling. Her mom and Joey really seemed to like each other, and there was some definite attraction happening. The thought made Rebecca so happy. It would be perfect if they hit it off. She rather liked the idea of Joey being part of their family, plus having him around would keep her mom out of trouble, and another plus would be that this time, Mai would actually be with a good man. Yes, Rebecca liked this arrangement. She liked it a lot.

* * *

Natoya: And that ends that chapter.

Yugi: /sniffles and clings to Yami, crying/

Yami: Why must you make everyone cry woman!?

Natoya: /winces/ I'm sorry!!!! /cries/

Yugi: /looks up at Yami/ Great, now you made the authoress cry.

Yami: She made you cry!

Yugi: Well, the story is angst. /sniffles/

Natoya: Thank you Yugi. /sniffs/

Yami: /rolls eyes/ Alright, please review everyone!

Natoya: Yes, we'd like to hear your thoughts! Review please!

Yugi: /hands out cookies to all the readers/

Natoya: See you guys next chapter! /waves/


	10. The Fourth Death

Natoya: Hi all! Welcome to chapter 10! /is dressed up like a gypsy/

Yugi: Thanks be to everyone who reviewed!

Natoya: Thanks so much! You guys are wonderful!

Yami: Toya, why are you dressed as a gypsy?

Natoya: Because it's almost Halloween silly! Speaking of...

Shakai: /is wearing a small sweater with a candy corn on it/

Yugi: Aw!

Natoya: And now... /snaps her fingers/

Yugi: /is dressed as an angel/

Yami: /is dressed as a vampire/ What the-?!

Natoya: Time to get festive! /cheers/

Yugi: /blushing, mainly because of Yami's outfit/ Uh... okay, let's start the chapter.

Natoya: Yes, lets!

Yami: Natoya does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the movie The Crow.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter guys!

**Warnings for: Blood, violence, guns, knives, swords, and other related violence.**

**Thanks to my Imouto, Cheyenne, for betaing!!! **

* * *

Atemu walked quickly down the street, intent on his new target. Weevil was the only one of them left—the only one left to take out. Then he would be done. But what would happen once he was done? Would he die again? Or was he forced to walk the Earth for all time, as a living ghost? Would he ever find peace, eternal rest? The crow cawed above him, drawing his ruby orbs upward to the sky where the crow glided on air, looking back down on him. Their eyes connected and their minds brushed each other.

"What happens when I'm done?" Atemu asked. The crow cawed again and landed on a cable, forcing Atemu to stop walking.

_When you are done, there will be no other reason for you to stay. You will return to where you came from. _Atemu cast his eyes downward. No other reason to stay? What about Rebecca? At that, Joey's face flashed before his eyes. The crow was right. There would be no other reason for him to remain here. While Becky loved him and he loved her, he knew she no longer needed him. She had Joey now to fulfill the role Atemu and Yugi once filled, and a life without his lover would be truly no life at all. He longed to return to the land of the dead, to find Yugi.

"I'm so tired," Atemu mumbled, leaning back against the wall of a building and closing his eyes.

_I know you are. But you can only claim your final rest once your mission is complete, Atemu. _Atemu opened his eyes and glanced back up at the bird.

"I know that. I know." Atemu placed his hands inside his pockets and continued walking as the crow let out another loud caw and took to the air with a flapping of sleek black wings. The crow would lead him to Weevil, and to the end of his mission.

* * *

There was a party going on downstairs. Loud rock music blared through the buildings as bodies danced and writhed on the dance floor, sweat, blood, and sex mingling all together in one bundle. Over in the corners, women laid splayed in men's laps, either taking drugs or giving those men a little something to remember them by. It was wild—perhaps too wild—but this was just how Dartz liked it. He stood above them on a balcony, each one of them oblivious to him. Dartz's eyes scanned over the bodies below him, a smile coming to his face.

"The room is almost full," Vivian commented, approaching his side and hooking her arm through his.

"Good. It'll soon be time to send my men into this city again to wreak havoc and disaster," Dartz said, moving his arm to wrap it around her body and pull Vivian closer to him. Her own brown eyes scanned the room beneath them, only her eyes held disgust and not amusement.

"How can you stand to watch them?" She asked, reaching up with one hand to lightly touch a lock of Dartz's light green hair.

"One of them could be the arsonist of tomorrow, you know." Dartz grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"None of them are worthy enough to be in your presence. They are lucky enough to even be allowed in your building." Vivian leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"Ah, you flatter me, Princess. Come, it's time to meet the boys." Dartz turned and led her back into his main room, where about twenty men were sitting at his table, drinking bottles of whiskey and beer, and loading their guns. They teased each by holding it to someone's head and cocking the gun, only to take it away with a laugh. Catcalls and whistles sounded through the room as Vivian and Dartz walked in, all their eyes on Vivian's exposed thighs. Dartz shot each one of them a glare and the looks and whistles ceased. Dartz sat at the head of the table and Vivian took a seat next to him. Alexander was standing behind Dartz's seat, a struggling Weevil held tightly in his grasp. Dartz nodded at him and Alexander shoved Weevil in the seat on the other side of Dartz, earning a whimper from the green haired boy as he glanced around him fearfully.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Dartz greeted them. The men's attention was undivided, each one waiting for what he would say.

"Halloween is almost upon us again, boys, and you know what that means." Dartz smiled grimly. "We start a bunch of fires, cause a little chaos, take over some businesses, and make some profit."

"I like the pretty lights," Vivian piped up, running a black colored fingernail up Dartz's arm. The men all shared a chuckle at her words.

"Now, you all have been disappointing me lately." Dartz went on. "You've been slacking; businesses are slowly gaining more power back. Fires aren't as grand and as pretty, even though there are dozens of them." His eyes scanned the men before him. "But that's mostly due to those fucking copycats that keep taking our ideas. You boys don't even seem to be enjoying what you do anymore."

"So what do you want us to do?" A red haired man at the end of the table asked.

"I want you guys to go out there and spread more chaos and disorder, and I want you to enjoy doing it! I want the fires to light the whole fucking city! I want each of you boys to look me straight in the eye and scream to the heavens about how much fun you're having!" Dartz slammed his hands on the table, whipping his head to the side and staring at Weevil.

"WEEVIL!" Dartz screamed. "How do you feel!? Do you feel what I'm saying?!" Weevil's eyes went wide behind his large rimmed glasses.

"I feel like a little worm on a big fucking hook!(1)" Weevil replied fearfully. Dartz and the other men around the large table began to laugh.

"I feel like a little worm on a big fucking hook!" Dartz mocked with a chuckle. All eyes were suddenly drawn to the end of the table where a crow had landed, a loud caw escaping its beak. Weevil screeched and jumped out of his seat, only to be grabbed by Alexander. Vivian's eyes widened and a greedy look entered them as she watched the crow. The bird took off a moment later with another caw.

"Gentlemen!" All eyes then turned to the man who entered the room, walking briskly towards them. Dartz's brow rose and Weevil screamed.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go!" The man continued forward, reaching the end of the table where he hopped up on it, sitting down cross-legged. He clasped his hands in front of him and flashed everyone a white toothed smile.

"You're him, huh?" Dartz spoke. "The man who took out Raphael and the others." The man's crimson eyes flashed and he pointed down the table to Weevil.

"I just want Weevil. Give him to me, and the rest of you may live." Those words sent Weevil into another fit, the green-haired boy screaming and crying to be set free. Dartz rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You can't have him." Dartz replied. The man grinned and rose to his feet fluidly, extending his arms out wide.

"Fine then," he said. "Now let's see you stop me from taking what I want." He motioned to himself. Dartz frowned.

"I've had enough of this shit! Kill him!" Dartz roared.

Atemu smiled as they raised their guns up and prepared to fire at him. The crow cawed in the background, and it soothed him. As the hail of gunfire ripped through his body and vital organs, Atemu closed his eyes. He body shook under the force of the bullets and finally the effects knocked him backwards off the table where he hit the floor with a thud. He lay there for a moment, allowing his wounds to heal. It had hurt some, but not that badly. Soon he didn't hurt at all. He vaguely heard Dartz say something, and the men around the table laughed. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and slid himself under the table.

Meanwhile, Vivian had snuck to the back of the room and tried to grab the crow, who was perched on a table, but it let out a caw and flew off. Vivian pouted, looking off in the direction the bird had flown.

"Hey, he's gone!" Atemu heard a man say. Atemu grinned and shot the man, hitting him in the head. He dropped like a stone and he heard a few yells and shouts of surprise. Men began firing under the table, accidently nailing a partner of theirs a couple times as a man would drop to the floor in pain. Atemu slid out from under the table, firing at whomever got too close to him. Dartz grabbed Vivian and ran with her to the back of the room, Alexander not too far behind. They escaped out the back door, the sound of gunshots echoing through the room.

Weevil screeched and ducked under the table, hiding as gunshots went off above him. As soon as Atemu's clip ran out, he chucked the gun aside. One man tried to swipe at him with a knife, and he grabbed it, turning around and slicing him across the throat, grabbing another gun out of from inside the man's coat at the same time. He fired at a man and kicked another in a chair, sending him out through one of the glass windows, crashing to his death below.

"Holy shit!" Another man yelled, firing at him. Bullets continued to rip through his body as he fired the gun at the remaining men, but Atemu paid it no mind. He didn't even feel any pain. He was too focused on killing these men who were standing between him and Weevil. Men were dropping like flies, and Atemu ran out of ammo again. One man had grabbed a sword and swung it at him. Atemu jumped back, and the man took another swipe. Atemu grabbed the sword and yanked it out of his hands, stabbing him in the gut and then pulling it out, throwing it at the wall where it stuck.

He grabbed another gun from a dead body and began firing again. A few shots came from above him, and Atemu jumped onto the table and dropped onto his back, firing the gun upwards. The two men up there dropped their guns and fell over the balcony, crashing to the floor. The few men left were still firing their weapons in a vain attempt to stop him. Atemu grinned widely and laughed.

"You're all going to die." He told them, firing the gun at another man. Atemu fired the gun a few more times, knocking out the last remaining men. Sirens were now wailing in the background; the police would be here soon. It was silent now, except for the whimpers coming from under the table. Atemu grabbed the sword out of the wall and stalked to the table, jamming it into the wood. He heard Weevil scream, and the boy scrambled out from under the table, only to be grabbed up by Atemu. He swung Weevil around, ruby red boring into greenish blue.

"It's not a good day to be a bad guy, eh, Weevil?" Atemu asked. Weevil let out a shrill and hysterical laugh.

"I'm not Weevil!" He motioned to a man lying dead on the floor beside them. "That's Weevil! Weevil's dead, so you can let me go now!" Atemu shook with rage, and he nodded his head as visions of that night in his and Yugi's home assaulted his mind once more.

"That's right." He replied shakily. "You are dead." He then swung Weevil around again, ignoring his cries for mercy, and Atemu threw him out the window. Weevil screamed all the way down, until Atemu heard a sickening thud and Weevil's screams ceased. Just as Atemu was about to walk away and leave, the door behind him burst open and a few police officers ran in, their guns raised.

"Stop! Don't move or we'll shoot!" Atemu raised his hands in mock surrender and began dancing away, side stepping to the end of the room where he then jumped out of a window onto a fire escape. Above him a chopper shone its light down on him. The crow suddenly flew out behind him, cawing loudly. Atemu smiled at the bird when he saw it land on a ladder and then fly away. He used the ladder to get up onto the roof of the next building over.

Atemu began running across the rooftops, trying to outrun the chopper. He had no idea where he would go, just so long as he got away. The chopper began firing at him, and in a desperate attempt to get away, Atemu dove off the building. He crashed into a pile of garbage below, scaring the crap out of a homeless man, who ran off. Atemu stumbled to his feet and hurried down the alley. A car suddenly screeched to a halt in front of him. Atemu's eyes widened as Joey threw open the driver's side door.

"Get in!" The blond cried. Atemu dove into the car and Joey took off before Atemu even had the door closed. "Next time duck!" Joey scolded. He turned the corner onto another street. The chopper was soon left behind. A car suddenly pulled out in front of him, roaring by, and Joey hit the brakes, cursing. He heard the door open beside him and when he looked, Atemu was gone.

"Damnit! I knew you were going to do that!"

* * *

Dartz stared forlornly out the window of the car he was sitting in. He and Vivian were in the back, and Alexander was driving them. Dartz had instructed him to take them somewhere abandoned, where no one would suspect they would go. Alexander had said something about a church in the graveyard. After getting the okay from Dartz, that is where Alexander was taking them.

"The whole city should be in flames by now," Dartz complained. "The sky ought to be blood red."

"So that is the late great Atemu Sennen, I take it?" Alexander commented. "Bastard." Vivian was playing with something in her hands while the two men jabbed.

"He has a special power. But this power can be taken from him. You must take it from him." Vivian told them. Dartz raised a brow and turned to look at her.

"How do you take it?" Dartz replied.

"The crow is his link between the land of the living, and the land of the dead." Vivian went on. Alexander smiled.

"So kill the crow, and we can kill the man?"

"Sounds good to me," Dartz said, continuing to stare out the window at the black night sky.

* * *

**(1) HYTY requested this line, so this one was put in there for her. /grins/**

**Note: The last two chapters will follow the movie kind of close now, it was unavoidable, so I hope no one minds.**

Natoya: And that ends that chapter.

Yami: /grins evilly, revealing his fangs/ Hee hee, Weevil is dead.

Yugi: /blinks/ Uh... Yami?

Yami: Yes?

Yugi: You're scaring me.

Yami: I apologize love. /hugs Yugi tight/

Natoya: Aw!! /tries to hold back a fan-girl squee/

Yugi: /turns quickly to glance at readers/ Please review everyone. /smiles/

Natoya: Yes, please review!

Yami: /gently bites Yugi's neck/

Yugi: /moans/

Natoya: See you guys next chapter! Bye! /waves/


	11. The Last Death

Natoya: Hey all! Welcome to chapter eleven!

Yugi: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed!

Natoya: Thanks so much guys! And thanks to Cheyenne for being my beta! *huggles Cheyenne*

Yami: /yawns/ It's nearly one in the morning. Can we get this show on the road?

Natoya: Yes. Disclaimer!

Yugi: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami: Or the movie The Crow.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

**Warning: Blood, violence, angst, more blood, guns, swords, etc... Don't like it, then don't read it.**

* * *

Atemu stumbled through the alleys, heading for the graveyard. He was tired, wet, and cold, and his clothes had more holes in them then swiss cheese. He leaned against the wall of a building for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His strength was fading a little, and he was so very tired. The crow flew above him, silent. It hadn't spoken a word to him since he had escaped Joey's car and the police. For once, Atemu was grateful for the silence, but maybe the bird knew that. Maybe it was trying to give him a little peace and quiet.

"I'm coming home, Yugi," Atemu mumbled. He shoved himself off of the building and continued onward. Soon his feet found the path leading to the graveyard. He opened the gate and walked through it, heading down the path that he had walked from in the beginning. He wrapped his arms around his body as he walked. Atemu found the worn path leading to their graves. They came into sight a moment later, and this time the sight of them didn't fill him with pain, but they filled him with a sense of peace and warmth, like he was where he needed to be.

Something lying in front of Yugi's grave caught his eye then, and he knelt down. A smile came to his face when he saw that it was Rebecca lying there. The little blonde girl was fast asleep, one hand curled up by her face. Atemu gently shook her, startling her awake. She sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes. A look of shame crossed her face when she saw him, and she scooted a little closer to him.

"You're going to tell me I shouldn't be in the cemetery in the middle of the night, right?" Rebecca asked. Atemu chuckled.

"Safest place in the world to be," he replied. Rebecca smiled.

"That's because everyone here is dead," she retorted. "I knew you would come here. You'd have to... eventually."

Atemu's look softened.

"You really should go home," Atemu told her. Rebecca's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"You didn't say goodbye."

"You're going to have to forgive me for that," Atemu said softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Rebecca placed her pale hand over his tanned one.

"You're not coming back." It was a statement, not a question. Atemu smiled tenderly and dropped his hand, using both to reach around his neck and remove the puzzle pendant necklace that he had given Yugi so long ago. He held it out, the pendant swinging around on the chain. Rebecca's eyes followed it, growing wide with awe. Atemu chuckled again at her reaction.

"I gave this to Yugi, a long time ago. I think he'd like you to have it." Atemu gently placed the necklace around her neck. "Now you'll have something to remember him by." Rebecca touched it, her eyes shooting up to connect with Atemu's, green clashing with red. Her eyes shone with more tears, only these were happy and grateful tears.

"I'll never take it off." Rebecca's tone was tender. Atemu smiled and she leapt forward, gripping him tightly in a hug. Atemu hugged her back, his arms slipping around her tiny body. She pulled back a moment later, her eyes sad. "I suppose I ought to go home." Atemu nodded and she rose to her feet. She walked away a few feet and then turned back to him.

"Goodbye," she said softly. Atemu nodded at her, his own ruby eyes holding a deep sadness, and Rebecca walked away. Atemu turned back to Yugi's grave, mindful of the fact that the crow had just landed on his own tombstone. He reached out, gently tracing the words of Yugi's name. It was over. He was done. Soon, he'd be right where he needed to be.

* * *

Rebecca took the path that led by the church. It was so very dark outside, but she wasn't afraid. She knew there were worse things out there then the boogeyman. As she passed by the church, a shadowy figure suddenly reached out of the dark and grabbed her, one arm going around her waist, the other over her mouth so she would not scream and alert someone to their presence. Rebecca struggled, crying out as best she could and kicking, mentally crying out for Atemu to come and save her as she was picked up bodily and carried into the church.

The figure took her inside, past the pews and into the main aisle. Candles were burning brightly when they shouldn't be. Rebecca wondered where this man was taking her and what he was going to do to her. He carried her to a pew where a man with long teal colored hair was sitting, a katana strapped to his back. A black haired woman stood next to him. The man stood, his eyes on the necklace around her neck.

"What's this? A little present from your friend?" He ripped the necklace from around her neck, making Rebecca cry out in pain. "I think I'll keep that." The woman stepped forward next, and grabbed her by the chin, forcing Rebecca to look up at her.

"Such a very pretty green color," she commented. Rebecca gulped. Just who were these people? How did they know about Atemu? What was going on? Rebecca began to struggle again, and she kicked the man who was holding her in the shin. He groaned in pain and released her, and she shot like a rocket to the church door.

Hands wrapped around her and began to pull her back, but Rebecca fought. Outside the door, she spied a small black bird, perched on a tree branch. Hope flared through Rebecca. The crow! Hoping that this was the same bird, Rebecca pushed for the door.

"ATEMU! ATEMU HELP ME!" Rebecca screamed, right before the hands yanked her back into the darkness.

* * *

In the graveyard, Atemu was still perched in front of Yugi's grave. Suddenly, a vision in black and white flashed before his eyes. He was seeing through the bird's eyes again. He closed his eyes and focused, knowing whatever it was the bird needed to show him was important. A clear vision of a pig-tailed girl in glasses being hauled backwards as she cried his name and begged for help flashed through his mind. Atemu gasped, his eyes snapping open. He shot to his feet and whipped around, his eyes now on the church building.

"Rebecca!" Atemu shouted, beginning to sprint around the gravestones to the church. He had to save her! The crow cawed and landed on his shoulder right as he burst into the church through the front doors. Thunder crashed outside behind him as it began to rain, the cold wind blowing in behind him. He walked inside, his ruby orbs scanning the room in front of him, looking for signs of danger. The crow cawed again and landed on one of the pews.

_Atemu, we have to be careful. The enemy- _The bird never finished what is was going to say to him. A shot rang out through the darkness and the bird cawed again, this time in pain. Something in Atemu seemed to snap. Atemu blinked, confused. What had just happened? And why did he feel so strange all of a sudden? Atemu whirled around when a noise from behind him startled him. Dartz smiled at him, stepping further out of the shadows. Atemu's eyes narrowed at him, rage suddenly flaring to life inside him.

"Well, well... If it isn't Mister Atemu Sennen. Thanks for coming." Dartz sneered.

"Give me Rebecca, and I'll let you leave here alive," Atemu said calmly. Dartz brought his hand up to cup his chin, pretending to think about Atemu's proposal.

"Let me think..." Darzt mused. He turned away and took a couple of steps away, then whirled around, a gun in his hand. "Aw, forget it." The gun went off and Atemu jerked, pain spreading like wildfire through his shoulder. He grit his teeth, not believing the awful pain now coursing through him. He looked at his shoulder and lightly touched it, now feeling a little dizzy. He looked back at Dartz, then at the blood now coating his fingers.

"Aw, fuck." Atemu stumbled backwards, falling on his stomach onto a small set of steps. He struggled to rise, pushing himself over onto his back, and trying to sit up. Dartz knelt in front of him, a twisted smile on his lips.

"Seems things have changed, haven't they?" Dartz mocked, punching Atemu in the face. Atemu let out a cry and fell back onto his stomach, staying where he was only because Dartz's leg was in the way. Dartz grinned and touched his shoulder, wiping the blood on his fingertips on his black pants. "Eh, you bleed just fine." Dartz then moved away, and Atemu rolled down the steps onto his back, moaning in pain. The crow cawed then, bringing attention to itself.

"The bird's alive!" Alexander shouted. Dartz shot him a glare, looking annoyed.

"Then kill it!" Dartz retorted. Alexander grinned evilly and aimed his gun at the crow, cocking the gun. Just as he was about to fire, another gun went off, the bullet slamming into the wall above his head. A flash of yellow flew in through the door, and Alexander shot, missing his mark. Another few shots rang out and Alexander dropped with a final cry of pain. Dartz whipped out his gun and began firing, seeing a shadow at the back of the church ducking behind objects and trying to get closer. While the men all fired at each other, Vivian snuck in and grabbed the wounded bird off the floor, hurrying away towards the stairs in the back.

Atemu rose to his feet and dove into the pews, a few bullets whizzing past his head. Dartz continued to fire, heading off to the back of the room to a flight of stairs. As soon as the shots stopped, Atemu came out of the pews and went to the back of the room, settling down against a wall. A figure dropped beside Atemu a moment later. Atemu shot him a glance, surprised to see it was Joey. Joey grinned at him, beginning to reload his gun. Atemu groaned, his hand over his shoulder.

"I heard the gunshots. You okay?" Joey asked, cocking his gun.

"They have Rebecca." Atemu told him. Joey cursed under his breath.

"How many?" Joey glanced sideways at him. Atemu leaned his head back against the wall.

"Two," Atemu replied. "I can handle it, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. We have your superpower. You go in front, and I'll take the rear. Since you're unstoppable, getting through them will be a breeze." Atemu began to laugh, and Joey raised a brow. "What? What's so funny?"

"There's a problem with that plan of yours," Atemu said. He took his hand away from his shoulder, showing Joey the bloodstains, making the blonde's honey brown eyes widen in disbelief.

"I thought you were immortal!" Joey shouted. Atemu sighed.

"I'm not anymore. I don't know what happened." Atemu told him. Joey cursed again.

"You're going to need my help then. Come on." Joey helped Atemu to his feet, wincing when the shorter male let out a cry of pain as his shoulder was jarred.

Up the flight of stairs in the back, Dartz met up with Vivian, to whom he handed a gun. Vivian took it and wrapped her arms around Dartz neck, kissing him hotly. Dartz held her tight, not willing to let go. Rebecca struggled beside them, the little girl tied to one of the wooden poles beside the stairs. She was making muffled noises because of the gag on her mouth. Dartz shot her a look as he pulled away from Vivian. He cut her loose and dragged her with him up the flight of stairs, going up to the roof. Vivian glanced down as she heard footsteps clambering up the stairs.

Vivian leaned over the side and fired the gun Dartz had given her, holding the crow to her chest in her other hand. Joey automatically stopped where he was and began firing back at her. Atemu stopped and ducked, trying to avoid the gunfire. Joey continued to fire, but Vivian ducked to the side and then leaned back over, firing her weapon again. This time she hit her mark. Joey let out a pained cry as the bullet hit him in the chest on his right side, closer to his shoulder. Joey slid down the wall, groaning in pain. Vivian vanished back onto the landing.

"I thought you were going to stay behind me!" Atemu whispered harshly, kneeling down beside Joey. Joey looked at him, his agony showing fully in his eyes.

"I guess I fucked up." Joey moaned. Atemu gently patted him on his other shoulder and rose to his feet.

"I'll come back for you." When Joey nodded, Atemu turned and hurried up the stairs, trying to reach where Vivian was. He was wary, knowing she had a weapon. As he reached the landing, she came out of the shadows, holding the crow against her chest and pointing the gun at him with her other hand. She nodded down at the crow, giving him a brief and twisted smile. Lightning flashed above them, briefly lighting their faces.

"Here is your power," she mocked. "Now it is mine." Vivian began to squeeze the trigger. During the time she had been talking, Atemu connected eyes with the bird, attempting to reconnect to it. The connection had nearly completely severed, but there was still a faint something there. Atemu concentrated on it, the bird's eyes boring into his own crimson.

_Atemu...please...need...strength... _Atemu focused hard. He didn't have much time. Vivian had finished speaking by this point and Atemu felt a strange surge go from him to the bird right as Vivian was about to shoot. Atemu realized that their connection was back, but it would not last forever. The crow suddenly went wild in her arms, flapping it's wings crazily and flying a bit above her. It began to peck at her face and Vivian dropped the gun, screaming and waving her arms, trying to drive the bird away. Blood began dripping down her face as the bird pecked her eyes out. Vivian screamed again and fell over the railing, now only hanging on by a rope attached to a bell above her. Atemu saw the blood pouring from where her eyes used to be, and he continued to watch as the crow pecked at her fingers now. Vivian cried out and let go of the rope. Screaming, she fell all the way to the floor, past where Joey was sitting. The blond heard a loud thud as she landed.

The crow flew upwards, and Atemu followed. When he reached the top, it led out onto the roof, where he saw Dartz standing. Rebecca stood in front of him, her green eyes wide with fright as Atemu walked out onto the roof, instantly soaked by the pouring rain. The crow had vanished. Atemu briefly searched the sky, but it was nowhere to be seen. He walked further out onto the roof, stopping mere feet away from the two others standing across from him.

"Atemu! Atemu, help me! Please, I'm scared!" Rebecca cried out.

"Let her go, Dartz. Please. You can have me, no fight, if you let her go." Atemu pleaded. Dartz nodded, a chilling smile on his face.

"Deal." He shoved Rebecca to the side, causing the blonde haired girl to nearly fall off the roof. She grabbed onto the edge. Atemu started towards her, panic showing through his ruby colored eyes.

"NO! BECKY!!!" Atemu screamed. Rebecca's eyes widened as Dartz unsheathed the katana, bringing it up.

"ATEMU!" Rebecca screamed back. Atemu rolled to the side as the katana swung down. He backed up frantically, looking for a weapon while at the same time trying to keep out of range of the sword. Dartz swung and Atemu tripped, falling backwards. Dartz brought the sword down and Atemu did a backwards somersault to keep away from the weapon. He got to his feet, turning around. He saw a metal rod sticking out of the stone fixture in front of him. Atemu grabbed it, crying out with the force it took to rip it out. He swung back around and used it to parry the sword, sparks flashing like the lightening in the dead of night.

"Atemu!" Rebecca cried out again, struggling to get back up on the roof. It was nearly impossible for her as the boards kept breaking under her feet as she tried to find a foothold. While she was trying to get back on the roof, Atemu was still fighting with Dartz, the clashing of metal sounding out. More sparks flew as Atemu yet again blocked Dartz's sword with his rod.

Atemu swung out with his own weapon, forcing Dartz back. It was blow for blow, until Dartz blocked another blow and kicked out at him, nailing him in the stomach and forcing him back. Atemu sounded a battle cry and swung at Dartz's head. When the other man ducked, Atemu did a roundhouse kick and nailed him, causing Dartz to fall backwards. The sword skittered out of Dartz's hand and down the roof slope. Dartz rolled and kicked Atemu's legs out from under him, the action causing Atemu to fall and slip down the slope, Dartz following suit. Dartz hit the bottom hard, gripping it to keep from going over. The necklace he had taken from Rebecca fell from his shirt and slipped down into the gutter.

"Atemu, please, help me!" Rebecca screamed, feeling herself about to fall. Atemu hurried to his feet and hurried to where Rebecca was.

"Becky?!" Atemu called. Rebecca looked up, seeing concerned crimson eyes above her. As she was about to reach out for the hand now extended to her, she saw Dartz come up behind him, having retrieved his sword.

"ATEMU!!! WATCH OUT!" Rebecca yelled to him, but it was too late. Dartz struck, stabbing Atemu straight through. Atemu cried out in pain. Dartz yanked the sword out, and Atemu stumbled forward, his hand instantly clamping over his stomach. He turned, falling back against another stone structure. Dartz knelt beside him, grinning. He reached out and smoothed Atemu's blond bangs away from his face, so that he could see his eyes. A thin trickle of blood fell from Atemu's lips.

"Man, it sure has been one heck of a battle, fighting you." Dartz began. "You sure have given me a challenge, one I've not had for a long time. And as for what happened to you and your boyfriend, that was all me. I'm the one who took over your quaint little shop, and I'm the one who gave the order to wipe the two of you out. Bad deal, sorry your wedding was ruined, but that's life, you know?" Atemu's eyes filled with pure rage during Dartz's little speech, and he slowly raised his head to stare into Dartz's eyes, his crimson eyes like burning fire.

"I have something I want you to have," Atemu started. Dartz raised a brow. "I don't want it anymore." Atemu suddenly reached out, placing both his hands on Dartz's face, his nails digging into the skin and preventing the teal haired man from escaping him. "24 hours of pain!" Atemu cried, transferring the memory Joey had given him of Yugi's death to Dartz, the pale skinned man crying out as the visions assaulted him. "Enjoy, Dartz." Atemu shoved Dartz off the roof while he was shocked and stunned, watching as Dartz plummeted to his death, the visions still going off behind his eyes.

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

_**Yugi lay on the gurney, the doctors all around him working frantically, trying to save his life. The beeps on the heart monitor were growing further and far between, and the doctors looked so scared... They knew he wasn't going to make it. The machine they hooked him up to filled his lungs with oxygen, since he nearly couldn't do it on his own. Everything inside him was shutting down. His body was too injured to take the stress of his wounds. The doctors finally could do no more.**_

_**A single tear trailed down Yugi's face.**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...**_

Atemu continued to watch until he saw Dartz strike a metal rod below, stabbing straight through him and killing him instantly. Atemu smirked, finding it ironic that the last thing Dartz would see would be the pain he had caused his lover. Hearing Rebecca continue to struggle behind him, Atemu turned and hurried back to her, reaching down and grabbing her hand. He hauled her onto the roof, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same, the two of them hugging in the still pouring rain. Rebecca clung to him, her tears falling just like that rain.

* * *

As the two of them walked away, the crow flew down onto the roof, cawing. It grabbed the necklace out of the gutter, holding it in its beak, and flew away.

* * *

Natoya: /ducks into the bomb shelter/

Yugi: /eyes widen/ Oh my... Gosh...

Yami: /bangs on the bomb shelter door/ Get out here right now woman!

Natoya: /sound is muffled/ I can't hear you! La, la, la!

Yugi: The violence... /shudders/

Yami: /huffs/ Well at least Dartz and Vivan met a nice and gruesome end.

Joey: Yeah, but you and I got our share of the wounds.

Yami: Remind me to kill her later for the stabbing.

Joey: And the gunshot wound.

Yugi: /sweatdrop/ Uh... Please review everyone!

Joey: Yeah, review please.

Yami: We'd love to hear your thoughts.

Natoya: /words are muffled from the bomb shelter/ Next chapter will be the last one! See you next chapter!


	12. Peace

Natoya: OMG!!! This is the last chapter of Shadow's Smile!

Yugi: /sniffles/ It was a good story.

Yami: Heh, heh, I'm just happy Dartz got his in the end.

Natoya: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys rock!

Yugi: Thank you all so much for reviewing! /hands out Yami and Yugi plushies to the readers/

Yami: We're very happy you all liked the story so much.

Natoya: And now we present to you the last chapter to this story. Yami!

Yami: Toya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the movie The Crow.

Yugi: She also does not own the lyrics to the song It Can't Rain All The Time by Jane Silberry.

Natoya: Enjoy the chapter everyone!

* * *

Atemu and Rebecca walked down the stairs together, Atemu's arm around Rebecca's shoulders, the little girl being the one to keep the elder man up. Joey watched them approach, his honey brown eyes brimming with curiousity. He had heard all the screaming and shouting going on, and was pleased to see that Atemu and Rebecca were both alright. They hit the landing and Atemu looked down at Rebecca, nodding and smiling, motioning towards where Joey was still sitting. Rebecca cast him a glance too, alarmed to see he was bleeding.

"Go," Atemu said softly. Rebecca left him, running to Joey and kneeling on the floor beside him.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Rebecca asked. Joey smiled tenderly at her, letting all the love he felt for her show in his eyes. Rebecca smiled back at him and hugged him as gently as she could manage, letting him know she was pleased he was alright too. Atemu slid to the floor in the doorway beside them.

"Everyone dead?" Joey asked. Atemu nodded.

"Dartz is still up on the roof. Might take some work to get him off that rod up there," Atemu replied with a smirk. Joey chuckled.

"I bet they'll love that," Joey joked. He and Atemu shared a laugh at that. Atemu's look softened after a moment and he glanced at Joey, crimson boring into brown, a serious look on his face that made Joey clam up. "Atemu?"

"Thank you." Atemu choked out. He motioned to his head. "The memories you kept... Of that night... That saved me." Joey's look softened as well and he smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to know the both of you back then. I'm sure we would have been good friends, the three of us," Joey admitted, his eyes beginning to shine with tears. He recognized this, how Atemu was acting. The man was about to say goodbye. Atemu nodded, reaching over and clasping a hand over Joey's.

"I'm sure we would have." Atemu told him. Joey nodded. Rebecca began to cry as she watched this, tears making their silent way down her pale cheeks. She took her glasses off and wiped them down, slipping them back onto her nose afterwards. Atemu cast her a glance, motioning to Joey again.

"Stay with him until help comes." Rebecca nodded, looking back at Joey.

"He'll be okay, won't he, Atemu?" When she received no answer, Rebecca looked to the side, only to find that Atemu was gone. "Atemu?" She called. Joey chuckled from his place on the floor.

"He does that a lot," Joey told her. Rebecca didn't reply, her eyes still on the place Atemu was a moment ago, more tears making their way down her face. Once again, Atemu hadn't said goodbye. Sirens began wailing in the background, the police and ambulances on the way. Rebecca stayed true to her word and remained with Joey until they arrived. As the paramedics loaded him onto a gurney, a tall brown haired man suddenly broke through the crowd of policemen and medical workers, stopping at Joey's gurney as he was being wheeled through the doorway.

"Wheeler?! What the hell!?" Kaiba cried in surprise. Joey looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I hit up on a tip that there was something big going down here. Got caught in the crossfire. Don't worry, though, your suspect is up on the roof still," Joey explained. Kaiba's eyes widened and he stared down at Joey, disbelief written all over his face.

"Damn Wheeler! Just WHAT happened?!" Kaiba shouted.

"What I just told you is what happened." Joey glanced at Rebecca, who was still looking up at Kaiba. "Hey Squirt, go on home, okay?" Rebecca nodded before walking away through the crowd of policemen and paramedics. Kaiba sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to need a statement." He told the blonde.

"You'll get one. As soon as I get out of the hospital." Joey grinned. Kaiba bopped him on the head, but Joey merely laughed.

"Get him out of here," Kaiba told the paramedic. Joey was then wheeled away, and Kaiba went into the church.

* * *

Atemu slumped wearily in front of Yugi's grave. His strength was failing rapidly. He felt it the moment Dartz had died; his connection with the crow severed. He had no idea where the bird even was now, but he knew that he was officially done. There was nothing left for him to do, no one that needed him anymore. He collapsed completely, falling onto his stomach. At least his wounds no longer hurt. He reached up one tanned hand and gently traced over the letters of Yugi's name with his fingertips, tears pricking at his ruby orbs. He was so tired, so very tired... He turned over and lay on his back, staring up at the black night sky.

"Yugi..." Atemu murmured, closing his eyes. A moment later he felt something strange. The wind shifted and a calming presence came over him. A sudden softness touched his face then, and Atemu's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring up into the most beautiful amethyst eyes he had ever seen. Startled, Atemu shot up. He continued to stare, watching as the figure knelt beside him.

"Atemu..." Yugi spoke softly, a smile lighting his beautiful face. Atemu's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yugi was kneeling here, beside him. He was here! Atemu reached out and lightly touched his face, stunned to his core when he came into contact with tender flesh. He jerked his hand back as if he had been burned, but Yugi merely giggled and repeated his motion, smoothing Atemu's bangs back from his face. Atemu began to cry silently, not even knowing he was doing it until Yugi began to wipe his tears away.

"A-Aibou...?" Atemu choked out. "Yugi?" Yugi smiled and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Atemu's. Sweet relief surged through Atemu, and he wrapped his arms around Yugi, jerking him into his arms and crushing him against his body. Yugi's arms went around his neck and the kiss deepened. Atemu began to cry harder during the kiss, having missed this feeling and never believing he would ever get to feel it again. Such love flowed through him, and Atemu was at peace. Yugi pulled away from him a moment later, staying in his arms and searching his crimson orbs with his own amethyst jewels, that tender smile never leaving his face.

"I've been waiting for you, Atemu. It's time to come home," Yugi whispered. Atemu pressed another loving kiss to Yugi's lips.

"I'm ready to come home. Gods, Aibou, how I have missed you. I love you, my sweet angel," Atemu murmured, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.

"Then close your eyes, my love. Go to sleep. You've done so well, and I'm so proud of you. I love you," Yugi told him. Atemu's eyes slowly began to drift closed, and Yugi kissed him again, slowly and lovingly. Atemu gave his all to the kiss, his eyes finally closing completely, and then Atemu knew no more.

* * *

Rebecca began to walk past the graveyard, when something made her look up. Turning her head, she saw the crow sitting on Atemu's grave. She walked into the graveyard, past some of the other graves, to get to the ones that she wanted. The bird seemed to wait there patiently for her. Rebecca looked down, noting that Atemu's grave was now perfectly covered, the hole now gone, and her original flowers back in place. Rebecca smiled. Atemu was at peace now, back where he belonged, back with Yugi. Peace consumed Rebecca and she felt happy for her friends. They were now at peace together, their murders avenged.

Rebecca saw something shining in the crow's beak, and she reached out, taking it from the bird. It was the puzzle pendant necklace Atemu had given her. She flipped it over and read the inscription to herself, smiling as she pictured how Yugi must have reacted when Atemu gave it to him. The image made her smile. She looked over it carefully, noting with pleasure that the clasp was okay. Rebecca thought that Dartz had broken it when he took it from around her neck. She glanced up at the bird and smiled. Somehow it had been fixed, and she wasn't going to complain.

"Thanks" Rebecca told the bird, unhooking the clasp and placing the necklace around her neck. She would wear it forever, in remembrance of her best friends. Casting one last look at the bird, Rebecca turned and walked out of the graveyard.

And the crow flew away.

* * *

**One year later**

* * *

"Rebecca! Rebecca honey, come on! It's time to go!" Mai called upstairs for her daughter. Joey smiled and wrapped an arm around Mai's waist, leaning down to press a kiss to her cherry red lips. Mai giggled and blushed. A sudden clambering on the stairs announced Rebecca's presence, and she soon appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Mai smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh, Rebecca, you look darling in that dress!"

"I'm only wearing this because-" Rebecca broke off and blushed, staring down at her black shoed feet. "Because you know why." Mai grabbed Rebecca and pulled the girl to her in a crushing embrace.

"I know why. It's a little tradition you're starting, isn't it?" Mai said softly. Rebecca nodded. Joey stepped forward next and hugged her as well.

"And I'm sure they'll appreciate it Squirt." He told her. Rebecca looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, dad," Rebecca replied. "Come on, let's go!" She then bolted out the front door after making sure to grab the bundle of flowers lying on the table in the living room. Mai laughed and hooked her arm through Joey's and together they exited their house and walked down the front walk to their car.

A lot had changed in a year since Atemu's revival and death.

Rebecca opened the car door and hopped into the back, smoothing down the front of her pink dress. Mai soon got into the passenger seat, and Joey into the driver's seat. Soon they were on their way down the street, back into the old neighbourhood where Rebecca and her mother used to live. It was the second year anniversary of Yugi and Atemu's deaths, and this time Joey and her mother were accompanying her to the gravesite to pay their respects.

Rebecca thought it was silly, what she was wearing, but she was determined to do this. She remembered the pink dress she was supposed to wear for Yugi's wedding, and so she had gone out and bought herself a nice pink-colored dress and decided that she would wear one each year on the anniversary of their deaths, since she never got to wear it to the wedding. She thought Yugi and Atemu would like that. Beside her were fresh flowers, one bouquet of white roses, and one of red roses. Just like last year, the white would go in front of Yugi's headstone, and the red in front of Atemu's.

She looked in front of her, at Mai and Joey. That was something that was pleasantly different as well. Not long after everything that had happened, Joey and her mother began dating, and they soon fell in love. Joey had proposed to her two weeks ago, and the two were very much looking forward to their wedding, though it would be a year yet before it happened, since they wanted to take it slow and make sure everything was perfect. They had purchased a house together a month ago, to make room for Rebecca and the both of them. Rebecca was hoping that she would have a brother or sister in a couple of years. She had also taken to calling Joey dad, which made the blonde-haired cop very happy. He had been like a father to her for so long, and it made Rebecca happy to be able to say it.

They stopped in front of the gate leading into the graveyard, the car dying with a rumble as Joey shut it off. They exited the vehicle, Rebecca nabbing up the flowers before she got out. It was Rebecca that led them down the path, turning onto the worn one a few minutes later. She soon found the graves she was looking for and stopped, Joey and Mai stopping with her. Rebecca stepped forward, laying the white roses in front of Yugi's grave.

"Hey, Yugi. I hope you and Atemu are well. I wore pink today, just for you," Rebecca said softly. Joey laid a hand on Mai's shoulder as they watched, Mai's own hand coming up to clasp over Joey's. Rebecca moved to Atemu's grave, and laid the red roses in front of his.

"Hey, Atemu. I'm glad you're finally at peace. Do you guys like my dress? I really hope you do." Rebecca continued to speak. She cast a glance back at her mom and Joey. "Mom and Dad have been dating for a while now, and they're going to get married soon. That would have made you guys happy, right? You would love Dad, and my mom's been doing great since Atemu talked to her and Dad started dating her." Listening to Rebecca talk, Mai's eyes began to mist over with tears. She stepped forward, gently laying a hand on Atemu's headstone.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much for taking care of my daughter. I know I haven't been the best mother to her, but I'm trying now. And I want to thank you for that, Atemu. If not for you, I'd probably still be where I was before." Mai choked up, her tears now falling down her cheeks. Rebecca looked up at her, and she took her mother's hand, squeezing gently in assurance.

"You guys would be so proud of her, and we're very close now. Me and my mom love each other very much. And Dad loves us too. We're a big happy family, and we have you guys to thank for that." Rebecca wiped away a tear from her own eyes. Joey came over then and hugged them both close to his body.

"I wish I could have gotten to know you guys like Rebecca. I know we would have been great friends, but it's enough now to know you through her. And I want to say thank you, too. Thanks for everything." Joey began to tear up as well. Mai leaned up and kissed his jaw line, smiling tenderly at him. Rebecca touched each headstone one more time and then gave a little wave.

"Bye guys. We'll come and see you again next year," Rebecca said. After they were on their way back home, Rebecca looked out her window, watching the bright blue sky and the clouds go by. She thought of Yugi and Atemu, a smile coming to her face as she pictured their images in the sky above her, and she knew that wherever they were, they were happy now and at peace.

Far, far above her, flying through the blue sky, was a crow. It cawed once and dove down, vanishing from sight.

* * *

_**If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.**_

* * *

Natoya: The end. /smiles/

Yugi: I was finally actually in this story!

Yami: Yeah, but I still died. /sulks/

Natoya: Yeah, but at least you got to go with Yugi. /grins/

Yami: Yeah, after all, that is the best paradise I could think of.

Yugi: /blushes/ Aw, Yami...

Yami: /kisses Yugi/

Natoya: /squeals/ Aw!!!! That's adorable! Alright everyone, you know the drill.

Yugi: Please review everyone!

Yami: And we hoped you liked the chapter!

Natoya: As a bonus, there are song lyrics to song It Can't Rain All The Time by Jane Silberry below these author notes. It is an amazing, beautiful, and sad song, and I highly recommend looking it up and listening to it. Bye guys! See you in my next fic! /waves/

* * *

[SPOKEN:]

We walked the narrow path,  
beneath the smoking skies.  
Sometimes you can barely tell the difference  
between darkness and light.  
Do you have faith  
in what we believe?  
The truest test is when we cannot,  
when we cannot see.

[SUNG:]  
I hear pounding feet in the,  
in the streets below, and the,  
and the women crying and the,  
and the children know that there,  
that there's something wrong,  
and it's hard to believe that love will prevail.

Oh it won't rain all the time.  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall forever.

Oh, when I'm lonely,  
I lie awake at night  
and I wish you were here.  
I miss you.  
Can you tell me  
is there something more to believe in?  
Or is this all there is?

In the pounding feet, in the,  
In the streets below, and the,  
And the window breaks and,  
And a woman falls, there's,  
There's something wrong, it's,  
It's so hard to believe that love will prevail.

Oh it won't rain all the time.  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall  
forever.

Last night I had a dream.  
You came into my room,  
you took me into your arms.  
Whispering and kissing me,  
and telling me to still believe.  
But then the emptiness of a burning sea against which we see  
our darkest of sadness.

Until I felt safe and warm.  
I fell asleep in your arms.  
When I awoke I cried again for you were gone.  
Oh, can you hear me?

It won't rain all the time.  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall forever.  
It won't rain all the time  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall,  
your tears won't fall  
forever.


End file.
